The Last Avengers
by Qwulinn
Summary: 12 ans après la plus grande défaite des héros de la Terre, l'humanité essaie de survivre comme elle peut face à cette nouvelle menace survenue de nul part. Les Avengers survivants tentent comme ils peuvent de restaurer la paix mais leur époque est révolue. Il est temps à une nouvelle génération de prendre le relais. Se déroule dans une réalité alternative
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour ! Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas poster une fanfiction. Mais je m'y suis remise, un peu...

Donc il s'agit cette fois d'une fanfic du MCU, suite à Endgame. Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder sur le contenu, parce que le contenu suffira à comprendre. Sinon et bien, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :)

Je tiens à rappeler quand même, qu'il s'agit d'une fanfic avec des OCs, surtout des OCs (et un perso que je considère à moitié OC, mais je vous le dirais après ce chapitre).

Bon sinon, évidemment, tout les personnages de Marvel, Disney et du MCU leurs appartiennent, l'univers, etc... et que j'ai juste pris plaisir à écrire cette histoire.

Histoire qui sera divisée en trois parties (je leur ai prévu du boulot à ce p'tit monde), et qui se déroule dans une autre réalité en quelque sorte.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

* * *

**Partie I - Annihilation**

**Chapitre 1 – Te****rre 2038**

Terre, 2038.

Une jeune femme marchait d'un pas vif et assuré dans un dédale de rues et d'habitations. Tout semblait avoir été construit rapidement, et aujourd'hui encore, on pouvait y ressentir la panique, le deuil et l'inquiétude des New-Yorkais survivants, qui avaient reconstruire un semblant de ville en peu de temps.

Tout avait été refait à partir de bric et de broc, de pièces métalliques, provenant la plupart du temps de voitures devenues inutilisables, des restes des ruines de la ville de New York, et de bois, qui était au moins fraichement coupé. Ce village était le résultat même de l'union de chaque citoyen, couplé avec les rescapés d'Asgard, venus apporter leur aide, dans l'espoir d'y avoir leur foyer.

La jeune femme, qui avançait avec détermination faisait partie de ces asgardiens rescapés. Derrière une armure allégée et incomplète, faite de métaux récupérés et raffinés comme le purent des forgerons asgardiens, on pouvait y entrapercevoir la maigreur de son corps. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de le cacher par des vêtements larges, une cape, et des morceaux de ferrailles, le fait était que la magie utilisée en mission lui consommait plus d'énergie qu'elle n'arrivait à en produire.

Des cernes, certes encore discrètes, commençaient à se révéler sous ses yeux. Mais c'était au niveau de ses cheveux que la fatigue des combats se faisait le plus ressentir. Originairement noirs, ils étaient maintenant parsemés de mèches blanches. Et pourtant, ce n'était qu'une jeune asgardienne qui rentrait à peine à l'âge adulte.

Mais actuellement, ce n'étaient pas les combats qui lui procuraient des angoisses et de l'énervement. Mais un certain jeune homme, encore aux abonnés absents.

Elle s'était occupée de lui pratiquement depuis sa naissance. Plus précisément depuis la défaite des Avengers contre Thanos et cette nouvelle menace. Depuis la mort de son père. Et encore plus depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle lui avait conté des légendes asgardiennes, elle lui avait enseigné les bases de la lecture, et même des langues d'autres royaumes et peuplade qu'elle avait étudiée auparavant. Elle lui avait enseigné, et lui enseigne toujours, l'art du combat. Elle avait bien tenté la magie asgardienne, mais ça c'était révélé vain.

Le jeune homme avait toujours préféré, comme son père, s'enfermer des heures pour déconstruire et construire des trucs. Elle se rappelait encore du visage de Banner, surpris, sans vraiment l'être non plus, et dire tout joyeusement qu'il marchait dans les traces de son père. A cette époque, il n'avait que six ans, et avait développé une sorte de robot autonome.

_Heureusement que Banner est là pour lui enseigner la science…_A cette pensée, la jeune femme grimaça. Qu'est ce que le gamin lui avait parlé de sciences, domaine qu'elle ne maitrisait pas du tout. Plusieurs fois, elle s'était retrouvée avec de terribles migraines quand il lui parlait de champ quantique ou de théorie scientifique aux noms épouvantables.

D'ailleurs, elle avait essayé de se venger en lui refilant des théories sur la magie. Bien qu'il ne pût la pratiquer, il n'avait jamais fini avec une migraine, même qu'il essayait de comprendre, avec son air sérieux. Il lui avait même dit qu'une fois « la magie n'était qu'une science incomprise », et « qu'il essayait de la comprendre pour arriver à se servir de ces principes ».

Elle, Signi Sullivan Odinson, élevée comme nouvelle Valkyrie, était justement à la recherche active de ce jeune homme. A peine rentrait-elle de mission, qu'on lui demanda d'aller le retrouver.

Signi soupira. Elle n'avait décidément pas deux minutes de répit. Et définitivement, les Stark, c'était dur à gérer. Peut-être pire quand c'est gosse.

Morgan Stark arpentait une ruelle marchande, en quête d'un important objet pour son prototype, accompagné d'une sorte de dragon miniature entièrement mécanisé, qui volait à ses côtés. Divers étals étaient installés, la plupart présentant des fruits, des légumes et de la viande. Certains y exposait des vêtements, puis, plus au fond, on finissait par y dénicher des matériaux trouvés et récupérés. Morgan s'y arrêta, et observa attentivement chaque produit, à la recherche d'un en particulier. Le dragon l'aidait en scannant chaque élément proposé.

Le vendeur était occupé avec un autre client, un ingénieur de la ville, qui cherchait visiblement des pièces pour réparer les centrales hydrauliques. Mais, il jeta toujours des coups d'œil vers son matériel pour le surveiller.

« Que cherches-tu p'tit gars ?, demanda-t-il une fois que son client partit avec les pièces qu'il venait d'acheter.

\- Eh bien, je chercherais ce genre de choses », répondit-il, après avoir fait venir son dragon, et fit exposer en hologramme, un élément électronique.

Le vendeur ajusta ses lunettes et se rapprocha du petit hologramme, l'air songeur. Il le fit tourner sur plusieurs angles, observa les renseignements à propos de cet objet, puis, l'air contrit, se posa contre son étal, les bras croisés.

« Malheureusement non. Ce genre de composant est assez rare, et j'en suis bien chagriné, tu es le quatrième à me l'avoir demandé aujourd'hui…

\- Tu n'en trouves aucun dans les ruines de New York ? »

Le vendeur secoua la tête.

« La majorité des pièces ont été récupéré pour reconstruire des camps pour les réfugiés de New York. Puis tu sais, quand les Nihilitters ont prit le commandemant de la plupart des villes productives, diplomatiques et économiques, on s'est retrouvé coupé de tout possible approvisionnement extérieur. Déjà qu'ils ont raflé le reste, je crains qu'ils nous aient coupé du monde. »

Morgan regarda son hologramme qui tournait sur lui-même. Il n'avait rien pour produire lui-même certains éléments de bases. Et ça faisait un moment qu'il était au courant de l'occupation des Nihilitters sur les zones clefs du monde.

Après avoir provoqué la défaite quasi-totale des Avengers il y a douze ans, ils ont directement attaqué New York pour prendre le contrôle de la ville. L'armée avait tenté d'intervenir, et malheureusement, ils n'auraient pas dû. Leurs attaques ont provoqué des pertes humaines, et en plus, ils s'étaient faits rétamés par cette nouvelle menace.

Depuis les Nihiliters avaient pris le contrôle de chaque grande ville influente et des zones de productions. Pour montrer qu'ils étaient pacifistes, ils avaient autorisé les humains dans leur ville occupée, à condition qu'ils acceptent d'être régenté.

Morgan avait très peu de souvenirs de cette époque, puisqu'il n'avait que quatre ans. Mais étrangement, il se rappelait de Captain America, qui était prêt à capituler. Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne que l'existence des Nihiliters étaient incompatible avec celles des humains. Et de la vie en générale, avait affirmé Banner.

En plus d'avoir réalisé des expérimentations sur des animaux et des humains, on s'était rendu compte que tout contact physique entre une espèce vivante et un Nihilitter produisait la mort de l'un ou de l'autre, et au pire des cas, des deux. C'est là que Banner comprit qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'une forme consciente de l'antimatière. Et depuis les Avengers essayaient de trouver un moyen pour vaincre cette nouvelle menace.

Malheureusement, tous ces grands héros de la Terre avait été affaiblis. Ils avaient perdu la plupart des leurs, et maintenant, c'était le temps, qui s'écoulait, pour la plupart, beaucoup trop vite. Tandis que les Nihilitters devenaient de plus en plus fort.

« Où j'aurais une chance de trouver ? »

Le vendeur s'étrangla à l'entente de la question. Et il regarda le jeune avec des yeux éberlué.

« Jeune homme, tous les récupérateurs ont cherché au moins une fois ce genre de pièce. Et vu à quel prix elle est achetée, ils ont bien fait gaffe. Elle est introuvable, c'est tout…

\- Mais peut-être autre part… par exemple, l'ancien complexe des Avengers ?

\- Aucun récupérateur n'oserait y aller. Qui serait assez fou pour s'y aventurer ?, s'exclama le vendeur. Pour sûr qu'il y ait des pièces importantes et utiles. Je suis sûre qu'il y aurait de quoi construire une usine même. Du genre de celles que t'as designé et proposé. Mais les Avengers nous l'ont bien dit : interdiction de s'aventurer dans cette zone. Des nihilitters y seraient présents. Alors déjà que les infestés c'est pas de la rigolade, je veux pas une seule fois me retrouver face à ces créatures. »

Morgan fut déçu. Il n'aurait aucune chance de convaincre qui que ce soit, sauf peut-être Signi, d'aller là-bas.

Beaucoup de zones étaient déconseillées aux récupérateurs. Surtout si elles commençaient à être bien éloigné d'un camp. Mais il avait senti au ton de la voix du vendeur qu'il ne fallait pas rigoler avec cette zone-là.

Et pourtant, elle n'était pas si éloignée que ça. Probablement à deux jours de marche.

_J'ai eu le droit, il y a deux ans, de m'aventurer à l'extérieur du camp. J'ai même pu aller jusqu'aux ruines de New York…. Si j'arrive à convaincre Signi, Bruce et un autre de l'équipe, Steve me laissera surement y aller, quel que soit le danger…_

« Merci m'sieur !

\- Y'a pas d'quoi p'tit gars. Et ne t'aventures pas là où tu devrais pas !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Morgan allait repartir, quand il sentit une soudaine tension au niveau du col. Puis il s fit soudainement arponé, et deux secondes plus tard, il se retrouva dans une ruelle à l'écart, face à Signi.

« Oh, tu es revenue de mission, déjà ?

\- J'ai la vague impression que monsieur Morgan Stark n'a aucune notion du temps. Tu devais pas être à l'entraînement actuellement ?

\- Eh bien…

\- J'ai écouté ta conversation. Si tu veux aller au vieux complexe et convaincre Captain, tu as intérêt à savoir te battre.

\- Bah, justement, je comptais sur ton aide…

\- Oh que non « p'tit gars ». Tu vas pas passer à travers l'entraînement. J'ai autre chose à faire que de te baby-sitté. »

Signi relacha son emprise qu'elle avait sur Morgan, qui put enfin se mouvoir comme il le souhaitait. Seulement, Signi lui porta un coup de pied latéral qu'il prit en plein dans les côtes qui le projeta contre un mur.

Le jeune homme se tint les côtes, à l'endroit où il avait été frappé à l'instant, en laissant sortir une série de « aïe ».

« Eh bien, si tu compte survivre, il va falloir être plus réactif. Vu ton poids, une crevette nihilitter devrait suffire pour t'anéantir, et sans perdre leur crevette.

\- D'abord ils ont pas de crevettes, secundo c'est plus compliqué que ça… »

Et bam, Morgan se retrouva au sol en une demie-seconde. Signi venait de lui faire un croche-patte sans crier gare.

« Je reste persuadée que tu te feras annihiler sans problème. »

Cette phrase fit grimacer Morgan. Certes, l'idée de finir annihiler n'était pas réjouissante. Mais ça lui rappelait surtout un autre souvenir, qu'il aurait aimé laisser de côté. Signi n'avait clairement pas employé cette phrase au hasard.

Signi se pencha au-dessus de lui, qui était encore au sol.

« Morgan, je sais que tu n'es pas un guerrier comme Thor, Captain, ou même moi. Et que comme ton père, tu as besoin d'outils pour te défendre. Mais si ton corps ne peut pas suivre ta tête, ça ne servira à rien.

\- Je sais… mais je ne peut pas continuer à me battre sans développer mon principal atout. Mon père avait son armure, ma mère aussi. Maintenant, je veux la mienne.

\- Et pour ça faut aller au vieux complexe ? »

Morgan acquiesça. Puis il se releva en position assise.

« Puis je veux ramener suffisamment de matériel pour le camp. Tu sais, toutes les infrastructures que j'ai designé… Elles seraient tout aussi efficaces que les anciennes, permettraient de produire les matériaux manquants… Ça donnerait un espoir pour reconstruire le futur.

-Eh bien, montre-moi ce que tu vaux. »

Cette fois, ce n'était pas Signi, mais un homme à l'entrée de la ruelle. Plutôt grand, bien bâtit.

« Cap ? Mais que faites-vous là ?

\- Eh bien, je cherchais un vilain garnement qui était en train de faire l'école buissonnière. »

Oui, c'était bien lui, Steve Rogers, alias Captain America. Des cheveux blancs avaient commencé à s'éparpiller sur sa crinière blonde et il portait dorénavant une barbe peu entretenue. Mais malgré sa fatigue apparente, il continuait de se battre pour sauver le futur. Et pendant longtemps il avait espéré que Morgan ne suive les traces d'aucun Avengers (et encore moins de son père). Mais il ne pu jamais se résoudre à refuser au petit bonhomme de douze ans, de le prendre en formation, pour qu'à son tour, il soit capable de protéger l'humanité. Comment dire non au fils de son meilleur ami décédé, aussi borné que lui ?

Signi fit un pas de côté, laissa Morgan se relever seul, et se posta à l'écart, sortant ses dagues qu'elle se mit à affuter.

« Oh fait Cap, du coup, puisque tu es ici, j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible de pouvoir aller au vieux complexe des Avengers ? »

Captain soupira. Il aimerait lui dire non. En réalité, il en était hors de question pour lui. Mais Morgan avait l'air rarement aussi sérieux. Et du sang Stark coulait dans ses veines. Jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait jamais tellement défié l'autorité (ce qui l'avait pourtant bien surpris, surement du côté de sa mère qu'il le tirait). Mais Morgan grandissait, et l'ancien soldat craignait que le jeune homme finisse par sortir seul. Avec l'expérience, il avait finit par apprendre qu'il valait mieux autoriser pour mieux gérer la situation. Lui-même n'était-il pas devenu un traitre aux yeux du gouvernement parce que ce dernier refusait la liberté des Avengers ? Qui était-il pour reproduire les actions du gouvernement ?

Toutefois, il n'allait pas donner son accord aussi facilement.

« Si tu es capable de tenir une heure contre moi, peut-être que j'aviserais. »

Morgan fut tout sourire. Et Steve profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui prendre le bois et lui faire une prise où il tournoya dans les airs pour finir sa course (encore une fois) au sol.

Motivé par ce soudain élan de générosité de la part de l'un de ses tuteurs, Morga, resté au sol, fit tournoyer ses jambes pour faire tomber l'ex-soldat. Mais ce dernier n'était pas encore devenu sénile pour ce faire avoir par de simples croche-patte. Il esquiva avec aisance. Mais le jeune homme profita de son propre mouvement pour se lever rapidement et ainsi les deux hommes s'échangèrent plusieurs coups. Enfin, Signi voyait plus Captain America s'amuser avec un gamin qui tentait désespérément de rivaliser avec lui.

Cela remémorait à la jeune asgardienne, ses sessions d'entrainement avec Thor, quand elle était plus jeune. Destinée à devenir une nouvelle Valkyrie après tant d'années où elles avaient disparus. En réalité, elle était comme Morgan contre Captain. Sauf que son adversaire était Thor. Un entraînement terriblement éprouvant. Et pourtant, pas assez suffisant. Elle n'avais pas réussi à aider Thor pour sauver Asgard et la plupart de ses habitants, morts à cause de Héla, puis à cause de Thanos, par deux fois. Puis maintenant, c'était l'humanité qu'elle était incapable de protéger.

Mais il était hors de question d'abandonner. Au fond d'elle, elle était persuadée qu'avec Morgan, ils arriveraient tout deux à faire avancer les choses, et à retrouver les disparus du passé.

« Huit victoires contre… zéro ! Tu veux une neuvième chance pour te prendre une dérouillée Morgan ? »

Steve était debout devant un Morgan étalé au sol. Le jeune homme venait de se tourner sur le dos, et s'était complètement relâché, bras en croix, pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je peux avoir une petite pause, Cap, dit-il, encore essoufflé, je crois que je commence à avoir un point de côté, mais ça va passer, pas de problème. Juste besoin de cinq minutes de pause. »

Cette remarque fit sourire Steve et Signi. Sur ce point, il ressemblait à son père. Mais heureusement pour tout le monde, l'égo, il l'avait pris de sa mère. Et pour l'instant, il commettait moins d'acte irréfléchi que ce que Tony avait pu faire (certes, il n'en avait pas encore tellement eu l'occasion).

Une flèche s'arrêta nette à côté de l'oreille droite de Morgan. Il ne tiqua pas tellement, peut-être était-ce l'habitude, ou la fatigue. Mais sursauter, ou produire une quelconque réaction consommait actuellement, beaucoup trop d'énergie.

« Eh bien, on ne réagit pas quand on se fait attaquer ? »

Clint Barton venait de descendre de son perchoir. Bien qu'il affichât un sourire malicieux, on pouvait sentir dans son regard la tristesse et tout ce qu'il avait perdu depuis vingt ans.

A cette époque, après le combat contre Thanos, auquel il n'avait pas participé, il avait perdu sa famille, il était devenu Ronin, avait tué beaucoup d'êtres sans scrupules qui n'auraient pas dû survivre au claquement de doigt. Puis Natasha l'avait retrouvé, et nourrit l'espoir de pouvoir sauver tous ceux qui avaient disparu. Et ils s'étaient tous battu, ensemble. Seulement, ils avaient encore perdu. Une menace d'un autre univers était survenue. Faisant tomber à l'eau tout leur plan de réussite, alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à deux doigt du succès. Et Tony Stark, Iron Man, s'était sacrifié pour sauver l'humanité, ou du moins… lui donner un sursis.

Clint venait de se rapprocher, et ne s'était pas méfié du jeune homme qui utilisa le même stratagème que sur Captain, avec une meilleure surprise cette fois-ci. Il fit tomber Clint, ramassa la flèche, et la planta a côté de l'archer.

« Voilà, gagné !, Morgan se tourna vers Steve. T'as pas précisé contre qui, non ? »

Steve acquiesça, il avoue n'avoir rien précisé, juste montrer ce qu'il savait faire. Seulement la partie ne faisait que commencer.

« Effectivement, mais… est-ce vraiment terminé ?

-Hein ? »

Morgan n'eut pas le temps de réagir, il fut éjecté illico. Une paire de jambe venait d'apparaître.

« Et nous on n'a pas précisé qu'on se battrait seul.

-Nebula ? Ça faisait long… »

Morgan esquiva les flèches tirées par Barton. Plus que quinze minutes à tenir. Morgan n'avait pas eu à regarder l'heure pour le savoir. Depuis le début, il avait compté.

Toutefois, il sentait sa limite physique. Se battre maintenant contre trois adversaires, même s'ils n'usaient pas de toute leur force, restait épuisant. S'il avait pu finir son prototype, il aurait pu tellement mieux gérer la situation.

Le jeune homme s'imaginait son armure adaptative, dont le secret était mêlé aux théoriques quantiques, aux nanoparticules et aux modifications et reproductions moléculaire. Contrairemant à son père, il ne souhait pas une grosse armure rouge et dorée. Il était plutôt sobre, lui. Une armure alliant la souplesse des vêtements et la protection d'une véritable armure. Une armure dynamique qui pouvait presque réagir comme une entité. Et il l'avait presque terminé. Il avait réussi à retrouver la formule des particules de Pym, à réunir suffisamment de vibranium, Mais il ne lui restait qu'un seul détail, un seul élément à se procurer. Celui qui lui permettrait d'obtenir l'énergie nécessaire pour faire « vivre » cette armure.

Morgan se prit plusieurs coups à la volée. Non décidément, il en avait terriblement besoin de cette armure. Il voulait se battre comme un véritable Avenger, comme son père auparavant. Mais il n'était ni un dieu, ni doté de super-force, ni de rayons gamma qui le transformait en géant vert indestructible et il n'avait aucunement l'expérience.

Il n'avait rien de tout cela. Seulement l'héritage de son père, et son cerveau.

« Deux et demi contre un, c'est pas trop du jeu

\- Deux et demi ?

\- Bah Cap se bat que quand ça lui chante, donc il est à moitié là.

\- On se bat tous au moins à moitié Morgan »

Le jeune homme fit une grimace. C'était pas très cool. Mais ce n'était pas très faux.

Il jeta un coup d'œil du côté de Signi.

Elle était toujours assise, le dragon miniature à côté.

Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de trop. Il siffla. Le dragon s'actionna et se dirigea tout droit vers Hawkeye.

Il aurait pu utiliser son accessoire plus tôt. Mais premièrement il n'avait pas prévu de se battre, puis il ne voulait pas l'abimer. C'était déjà assez difficile de trouver le matériel pour construire une première version.

« Eh bien, tu montres enfin quelque chose d'autre la crevette !

\- C'est vexant le vieux ! Et gare à toi si tu l'abîme.

\- Oh j'ai hâte de voir ça ! »

Clint décocha plusieurs flèches tout en esquivant les attaques incessantes du petit dragon.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit aussi développé que Jarvis ou Friday. Mais il avait déjà une bonne base. Ses ailes devinrent lames et il para chacune des flèches avant d'attaquer à son tour. Il laissa par la même occasion laissé tomber deux lames. Ou plutôt des dagues teintées de lueurs bleutées que Morgan récupéra pour se défendre contre Nébula.

La jeune asgardienne se leva, faisant danser ses couteaux dans ses mains. C'était décidé, elle allait l'aider dans cet entrainement qui ressemblait plus à un rite de passage qu'à autre chose.

Alors que Nebula et Clint venaient de se défaire du mini dragon, et que Morgan était aux mains de Steve, Signi enflamma ses dagues et les lancèrent sur l'ex-soldat. Ce dernier fut contraint de lâcher son emprise et de libérer le jeune homme pour les esquiver.

« Finalement tu décides de l'aider, Signi ?

\- C'est un peu trop long, une heure, en fin de compte ».

Signi n'affectionnait plus autant la passivité. Elle avait des ennemis à combattre, ceux nés d'une grande perturbation universelle effectuée par les gemmes d'infinité. Un ennemi venu d'au-delà de l'univers. Et qui en seulement douze ans avait bouleversé l'ordre des choses sur Terre (puisque c'était là qu'avait eu lieu les grandes perturbations). Il avait rendu la vie actuelle si faible. Il était responsable de la mort de Pepper Potts, la mère de Morgan, et de bien d'autres.

Mais il suffirait juste de corriger le passé, et ce futur n'aurait jamais eu lieu, non ?

Dotée d'une force d'asgardien, même si elle n'égalait pas Thor, et loin de là, elle arrivait à tenir le rythme qu'imposait Steve. Enfin, ça c'est parce qu'il ne se battait pas à cent pour cent, et qu'il commençait à se faire vieux.

« Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. J'y réfléchirai pour te laisser y aller Morgan. Par contre, si c'est le cas, écoute-moi bien : tu récupère rapidement ce pourquoi t'y vas, tu ne t'attarde pas dans les lieux, et tu repars le plus rapidement possible. »

Morgan hocha la tête. Il serait d'accord avec n'importe quoi s'il pouvait enfin aller chercher son matos. Puis il n'avait pas prévu d'aller dormir là-bas non plus. Par contre, étrangement, cela inquiétait le jeune homme. Depuis quand Steve Rogers acceptait si rapidement ses demandes ?

« Cap, ça me surprend un peu que tu envisage de me laisser y aller… J'imaginais presque que tu me séquestrerais dans ma chambre pour pas que j'y aille. »

En guise de réponse, Captain America posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Aux yeux de tous les Avengers, il était comme leur fils, à chacun d'entre eux. Et il devait avouer qu'il en était fier.

« On ne peut pas t'enfermer éternellement. Longtemps j'avais espéré que tu ne prennes pas au combat… Malheureusement, je crains que tu n'ai d'autres choix. Alors je préfère que tu puisses être le mieux préparé aux évènements qui vont arriver. Et je suis prêt à prendre le risque de t'envoyer là-bas. Mais j'ai confiance, en toi et en Signi. »

Morgan le regarda avec admiration, et fierté. Et Signi aussi, mais plus discrètement.

Nebula jeta un coup d'œil à Steve. Il n'avait absolument pas voulu divulguer l'information au-delà des derniers Avengers. Les Nihiliters avaient encore bougé. Ils préparaient vraisemblablement quelque chose leur avait dit Carol, mais il était impossible de savoir quoi. En vérité, Steve avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar depuis dix-sept ans. Rien ne se passait comme ils l'auraient voulu. La guerre civile qui avait séparé leur "famille", Thanos, le titan dont ils ont été incapable de vaincre. Du moins sans sacrifice. Puis… ça… des êtres tout droit sorti du néant.

Le monde était devenu bien plus dangereux qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

Les anciens Avengers laissèrent les deux jeunes là, qui s'attardaient encore dans la ruelle.

« Morgan, tu mets bien du temps à te relever…

\- J'ai plus de jambe oui, enfin, non, tous mes muscles sont morts. Je pense bien qu'il va falloir que tu me portes.

\- Je pense que tu vas dormir à la belle étoile… »

Et Signi commença à s'éloigner du jeune homme. Etrangement, ça redonna un second souffle à ce dernier, qui se releva soudainement, et la rejoignit. Cette dernière le regarda faussement interloquer.

« Bon ok, mes muscles viennent de ressusciter finalement ».

En guise de réponse, Signi le poussa légèrement sur le côté.

Morgan sentait que quelque chose se tramait. Même s'il s'était fait bastonner pendant une heure (de son point de vue), il avait remarqué les regards inquiets et lourd de sens des trois anciens Avengers. Et chacun des Avengers n'était pas prêt à une menace imminente. Et ne le serait plus jamais. C'était triste à dire, mais toutes ses défaites avaient fini par les achever à petit feu. Et bien qu'ils continuent de se battre, et n'abandonneraient jamais, quelque chose faiblissait en eux, petit à petit.

C'est pour ça que Morgan voulait être prêt le plus tôt possible. Pouvoir à son tour, défendre sa famille. Il avait fini par penser à recréer une équipe, avec des héros plus jeunes, de nouveaux combattants de la terre, voir même de l'univers.

Morgan rappela son dragon mécanique, tout en continuant d'avancer (et de se faire charrier par la jeune asgardienne).

« Sérieusement, un dragon ?

\- Quoi ? Je trouvais ça classe petit. Entre les histoires de Thor et les tiennes, je m'en suis inspiré. »

La jeune asgardienne soupira. Quelle idée saugrenue, décidément. Mais bon, s'il est efficace, pourquoi pas.

* * *

Bon et bien voici la fin de ce premier chapitre, et vous aurez noté que Morgan est un p'tit homme et non une fille. J'avais commencé les premiers jets de cette fanfic bien avant la sortie d'Endgame, et j'avais imaginé un garçon à la place. D'où mon demi-OC.

De toute manière, nous sommes dans une autre réalité, puisque les événements ne se sont pas exactement déroulé comme dans Endgame.

Du coup, j'espère que ça vous aura plus, que vous avez apprécié Morgan et Signi puisque l'histoire se centrera sur eux principalement. Et je vous dis a bientôt pour le chapitre suivant (oui, je poste si tardivement, parce que j'ai voulu prendre une petite avance dans l'écriture, mais une petite...)


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoila pour vous présenter la suite de cette histoire ! Comme d'habitude, Marvel et Disney ne m'appartiennent pas (pour l'instant).

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera toujours, même si on entre pas encore tout à fait dans l'histoire. Mais c'est pour bientôt. Et que les quelques explications resteront claires et digestes.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 - Amarock**

Cela faisait trois jours que Morgan et Signi marchaient. Et la jeune asgardienne avait finit par bâillonner et attacher l'autre énergumène qui n'arrêtait pas de parler. Malheureusement, elle était obligée de se le coltiner sur son dos.

_Il avait peut-être tout calculé en fin de compte… il s'est épargné une demi-journée de marche comme ça. _Songea-t-elle. Elle se demanda même s'il ne valait pas mieux le tuer…

Il faut avouer qu'il y aurait eu du bon : une vie plus tranquille, pas de baby-sitting… et plus d'inquiétude à avoir.

_Thor a déteint sur moi plus que ce que je pensais… Je commence à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir avec Loki…_

La mine de Signi s'assombrit. Elle n'arrivait pas à faire le deuil de tous les disparus. Elle avait bien essayé. Pendant quelques mois, elle s'était laissé aller à n'importe quels loisirs plus ou moins bien. Elle avait voyagé dans l'univers pour se trouver un défouloir. Elle était même devenue une chasseuse de prime… Puis elle était revenue sur Terre, en ne portant aucune espèce d'importance à la vie. Valkyrie l'avait bien sermonnée, mais ce fut l'état de Thor qui lui fit le déclic. Et depuis, elle s'était promis de trouver une solution.

Solution que cet humain-fourmi avait apporté et que le père de Morgan avait concrétisé. Et l'espoir venait de renaître en chacun. Quand elle avait rejoint le champ de bataille accompagnée de tous ces disparus, qu'ils avaient gagné contre Thanos, puis…

Signi s'arrêta subitement et lâcha nonchalamment le gros paquet qu'elle avait sur le dos. Il fit un gros boum accompagné de gémissements. Elle le détaché et alors que Morgan allait se lancer dans une grande tirade de plaintes, elle lui mit la main sur la bouche et fit signe avec son doigt de faire silence, puis lui pointa un complexe en ruine, au milieu d'une terre entièrement ravagée par une vieille bataille.

Morgan se releva et s'en approcha légèrement et discrètement. Il n'avait que quatre ans à cette époque, quand lune des plus grandes batailles des héros de la Terre et de la galaxie. Du haut de ses quatre ans, il se rappelait sa mère le laisser aux mains de Happy, enfiler l'armure et le casque avec lequel il s'amusait d'endosser. Puis il la vue décollé comme il avait vu son père prendre la voiture quelques jours plus tôt.

Puis sa mère revint. Il ne savait pas si c'était juste après son départ, quelques jours ou plus. A ce moment-là il avait perdu toute notion du temps.

Et elle avait les yeux tellement rouges. Comme lui quand il pleurait quand il se blessait. Et il ne comprenait pas. Les parents, ça ne pleurait jamais non ? Elle l'avait pris dans ses bras et l'avait serré très fort. Il avait senti que sa mère retenait d'autres larmes, qu'elle essayait d'être forte devant lui. Il se rappelait lui avoir demandé si elle avait mal quelque part. C'est pour ça qu'il pleurait lui en général. Et sa mère lui prit son visage entre ses deux mains, lui caressant une joue, et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Je suis désolée », lui avait-elle murmurée d'une voix brisée.

Puis il avait vu tous ces gens, derrière. Certains, ils les connaissaient déjà. Ils étaient venus voir son père une fois. Mais la plupart, il ne les avait jamais rencontrés. Pourtant, tous lui avaient jeté un regard triste. Et il se rappelait avoir cherché son père, sans le trouver. Puis ce fut ce grand blond qui était venu enquiquiner son père quelques jours plus tôt et qui se baissa devant lui. Mais contrairement à la première fois où il le rencontra, ses traits étaient fatigués, et tout espoir s'était volatilisé dans son regard. Même le petit garçon de quatre ans qu'il était, avait pu le voir. Et lui aussi fut désolé. Mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi ils étaient tous désolé.

« Je n'ai pas su tenir ma promesse… Et nous avons échoué ».

Morgan ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait. Il avait alors demandé naïvement où était son père. C'était son père qu'il voulait revoir. Il tenait un petit livret entre ses petits doigts. Il avait bien l'intention que son père lui raconte une vraie histoire.

Mais personne ne lui répondit.

Morgan ferma les yeux et prit un grand bol d'air. C'était la première fois qu'il foulait le lieu où avait périt son père pour tenter de sauver l'humanité.

C'était ici que les Nihilitters avaient attaqué la première fois, alors que les Avengers avaient enfin vaincu Thanos. Son père était déjà mourant à cause des gemmes, mais il avait en lui l'espoir, la joie d'une victoire.

Et les nihilitters lui avaient retiré tout ceci en moins d'une seconde. Leur présence provoqua la disparition de ceux qui avaient pu revenir le jour même. Tous ces efforts, tous ces combats, tout ça pour rien. Banner avait eu une hypothèse pour leur apparition : une surutilisation des gemmes qui avaient rompu une forme d'équilibre universel. Mais il ne savait trop expliquer pourquoi leur apparition avait repris ceux qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

Morgan rouvrit les yeux et observa les lieux. Un regard vers Signi lui fit comprendre ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« C'est là que ton père a disparu, dit-elle, en montrant du doigt une zone particulièrement abîmée et rocailleuse. Alors que les gemmes avaient presque fini d'absorber sa vie, il a visiblement réussi à provoquer un second claquement de doigt. C'est grâce à ça qu'on a pu être sauvé des Nihilitters. Mais ils ont disparu en même temps que ton père. »

Signi marqua une pause, laissant le jeune homme s'imprégner des informations et des lieux.

« On pensait qu'il nous avait tous sauvé une deuxième fois, mais ce ne fut qu'un sursit finalement. Mais j'aime continuer d'espérer qu'avant ses derniers instants, il pense que nous tous, et toi, étiez sauf de cette nouvelle menace… même si ce n'est pas vrai. »

Morgan regardait Signi. La mort de son père l'avait certes attristé, mais il savait que tous ceux qui avaient combattu à ses côtés dans cette dernière bataille en souffrait encore, et probablement plus que lui. Son père lui manquait, et il n'avait même pas pu lui dire adieu, que ce soit vivant, où à son corps, puisqu'il avait complètement disparu.

« Bon, on est pas venu jusqu'ici parler du passé, se reprit Signi, reprenant un semblant de stature. On a du matériel à récupérer, et le plus vite possible. Captain nous l'as dit. »

Morgan acquiesça, et lança son petit dragon scanner la zone.

« A cause de l'attaque de Thanos, il risque d'être en sale état, et enfoui dans les décombres. Ça ne sera pas simple d'aller le récupérer…

\- Scan la zone, Morgan, dis-moi où il se trouve, guide-moi et je le récupère. Dit-elle, armant ses dagues. Je n'aime pas te laisser seule comme ça, mais l'idée qu'on plonge à deux là-dedans ne me scie guère non plus.

\- Si je me fais attaquer, ou si je vois des ennemis, je pourrais toujours m'enfuir avec Quarky, rassura-t-il en montrant le dragon mécanique. Mais toi, comment feras-tu, coincée là-dedans ?

\- Je suis une asgardienne, je te rappelle. A plusieurs, ils sont vainqueurs, mais seuls, je peut gérer la situation, si je fuis aussi à la fin. »

Morgan ne lui répondit qu'avec un petit grognement. C'était effectivement la seule solution qu'ils avaient pour être efficace et quitter les lieux rapidement. Mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Un léger bip le coupa de ses pensées. Quarky avait fini de scanner la zone et avait retrouvé les éléments dont ils avaient besoin. Morgan passa une montre à Signi, et Quarky y transféra une sorte de carte qui s'afficha sur l'écran, en hologramme.

La jeune asgardienne partit de suite après, usant de sa magie et capacités asgardiennes pour aller plus vite. Morgan la regarda s'éloigner, puis s'assit sur un bout de rocher.

« Quarky, met-toi en sentinelle. Préviens-nous dès qu'une quelconque substance d'antimatière apparaît sur tes radars. Et reste discret. »

Quarky s'envola, un revêtement furtif le recouvra, et se mit à faire des cercles dans le ciel, tout au long de la zone. Morgan regarda sa montre, semblable à celle de Signi.

« Nous avons trente minutes maximums, Signi. Quarky surveille les environs, mais j'ai une mauvaise intuition.

\- Ne nous attire par le malheur. En plus, le sous-sol est assez grand pour que je me maintienne debout. Même une bête géante pourrait s'y cacher.

\- C'est pour me rassurer ça ?

\- C'est toi qui as commencé.

\- Non, je trouve juste bizarre que dans cette fameuse zone interdite, aucune menace ne soit à l'horizon. Peut-être que finalement, une chose encore plus dangereuse est tapie dans l'ombre »

Pile à ce moment, une sorte de fracas se fit entendre dans les décombres du complexe des Avengers. Et malgré tout son contrôle et son expérience, Signi ne pu réprimer un sursaut, et empoigner instinctivement une dague.

Ce silence ne plu pas à Morgan, qui commença à s'inquiéter. _J'avais raison, y a bien quelque chose d'effroyable là-dessous, un truc qui peut même éliminer les Nihilitters, et il aurait mangé tout cru Signi maintenant…_

« Signi, ça va ? Il se passe quelque chose ?

\- Non, je pense pas. Ça doit être le complexe qui doit continuer à s'effondrer. Bon, je ferais mieux d'accélérer ».

Signi coupa la communication et accéléra sa progression dans ce dédale de ruine, suivant les indications de l'hologramme.

Morgan resta sceptique. Ca faisait douze ans que le complexe avait été attaqué et mis en ruine. Vu tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus, et le temps qui était passé depuis, ça fait belle lurette que les ruines avaient trouvé une forme de stabilité. Certes les matériaux avaient vieilli, et avaient donc perdu en solidité. Mais Morgan avait vu dans les scans de Quarky, qu'il était encore suffisamment stable, même avec quelqu'un venu perturber sa tranquillité.

Non, Morgan en était sûr, il y avait bien quelque chose d'autre. Et Signi était en danger !

L'asgardienne arpentait les ruines, et se trouvait être à deux doigts d'arriver à destination. Elle remerciait Morgan de s'inquiéter pour elle, mais maintenant, elle était sur le qui-vive, et au moindre bruit, était prête à attaquer.

_Voila qu'il va me filer les chocottes, maintenant… Beaucoup trop de monde déteignent sur moi._

Seulement, elle ne se sentait pas si seule. Sans clairement être persuadée de quoique ce soit, elle avait l'impression d'être suivie. Mais si c'était le cas, ce qui la suivait était capable de cacher sa présence. Beaucoup trop bien.

Signi venait d'arriver dans une salle, complètement détruite, mais qui rendrait fou le Morgan. Elle arrivait très bien à se l'imaginer, yeux brillants, à courir vers chaque objet. On y retrouvait du vibranium, quelques réacteurs ark qui n'avaient pas encore explosé, des armes, et toutes autres choses qu'elle ne saurait nommer.

_Bon, bah je n'ai plus qu'à récupérer tous ces trucs._

Signi avait commencé à ramasser des matériaux, quand elle sentit soudainement un souffle sur son cou. Un souffle chaud.

Elle s'immobilisa, raffermit sa poigne sur son poignard, discrètement. Elle concentra sa magie au niveau de ses jambes, et attendit un second souffle sur son dos. Ni une ni deux, elle sauta et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, jetant des poignards enflammés dans les airs qui se fixèrent dans les murs. Ils éclairèrent l'ensemble des lieux tels des bougies.

Toutefois, Signi ne pouvait croire ses yeux. Un loup géant se trouver devant la seule sortie (et entrée), bloquant ainsi toutes échappatoires.

_Pourquoi faut-il vraiment que Morgan me porte la posse comme ça. Voilà que ce qu'il raconte se réalise._

Oui, maintenant ça lui parut logique de n'avoir essuyé aucune attaque de Nihilitter si un loup géant, et probablement magique vu les étranges motifs sur son pelage blanc, gardait dorénavant les lieux. Elle se rappelait du loup mort d'Hela, Fenrir qui ne vouait aucune espèce de sympathie aux asgardiens, mis à part sa chère maitresse. Combien d'innocents avaient fini dans sa gueule ?

Revoir ainsi un loup géant ne l'enchanta alors guère. Signi concentra vraiment sa magie dans ses poignards, espérant pouvoir avoir la bête en plein cœur. Mais elle était plutôt rassurée de voir cette bête face à elle, plutôt qu'à pourchasser, et probablement, bouffer Morgan.

La jeune asgardienne s'appreta à lancer ses poignards, quand une voix surgit de l'espace, faisant vibrer l'air tout autour. Elle s'arrêta net, et observa toute la pièce, à la recherche d'une quelconque source vocale. Puis examina rapidement sa montre, si ce n'était pas un coup de Morgan encore.

« Non, asgardienne, c'est moi qui te parle, la louve devant toi. »

Signi releva doucement la tête, interloquée. Un loup pensant qui parle une langue humaine ? Mais cela voulait donc aussi dire que ce n'était pas qu'une simple créature sauvage assoiffée de sang.

« Que me veux-tu ? Que fais-tu caché dans les sous-sol de l'ancien QG des Avengers ?

\- Je traquais mes proies. J'en ai attrapé trois, mais il y en a un qui m'a échappé.

\- Tes proies… Tu veux parler des Nihilitters qui campaient ici ? »

La louve acquiesça de la tête. Elle laissa paraître depuis sa gueule, des substances comme noire, qui distordait l'espace, ou probablement la matière autour.

Signi s'en approcha doucement, ça ressemblait bien à un morceau de Nihilitter, elle ne pouvait le nier. Mais cela signifiait donc que cette louve était capable de les vaincre à elle seule ? Y avait-il alors un espoir de victoire ?

« Tu es capable de les éliminer ?

\- Pas tous, ceux qui sont restés ici sont des proies faciles. Rien à voir avec leur chef. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ces choses viennent dans cet univers.

\- Comment ça ? Tu en as déjà rencontré avant ces douze dernières années ?

\- Oui, c'est mon devoir, en tant que Gardien, de protéger cette partie de l'univers de son partie sombre. L'antimatière annihile tout ce qui constitue l'univers que nous connaissons. »

Signi continuait de contempler les substances noires qui s'écoulaient de la gueule de la louve. Morgan avait tenté de lui expliquer les théories scientifiques autour de l'antimatière. Comme par exemple, que l'antimatière et la matière, à leur rencontre, et à quantité égale, s'annihilait l'une, l'autre. Qu'avant l'univers que nous connaissions, il y avait masse égale de l'un et de l'autre, et que soudainement, cette balance avait été déréglé par une augmentation de la matière par rapport à l'antimatière, qui finit par se réfugier aux confins de l'univers. Mais si l'homme avait pu l'étudier, c'est que surement, il y en avait qui apparaissait encore.

« Jusqu'à présent, toutes espèces intelligentes, dans cette partie de la galaxie du moins, n'avaient jamais imaginé que comme la vie ici, l'antimatière avait pu aussi développer une forme de vie et de conscience. Et j'avais réussi à vous en protéger jusqu'à maintenant. Mais les rapports de force se sont soudain inversé. Pas d'un coup certes, sinon, il en serait déjà trop. Mais ils sont capables de survivre parmi nous. Nous n'avons guère de temps avant qu'ils inversent complètement la balance.

\- Ils sont liés aux gemmes d'infini et à leur utilisation ?

\- Tout est lié à ces gemmes, elles représentent les lois universelles. Mais abuser de leur pouvoir implique souvent des choses que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

\- On a pas abusé de leur pouvoir ! On a…, s'énerva soudainement Signi, quand elle repensait au sacrifice de tout le monde, Natasha, le bras de Bruce, la vie de Tony…

\- Je sais, mais aux yeux de l'univers, ça ne change rien. Plus on use de leur pouvoir, plus on s'affaiblit. C'est comme si à chaque utilisation de l'ensemble des gemmes, tu faisais disparaître le plomb de ton côté de la balance. A force, le rapport d'équilibre et rompu. »

Signi avait compris où voulait en venir cette louve gardienne. Mais ça l'empêchait pas d'avoir une migraine, et surtout de la colère. Pourquoi les avait-elle laissait faire ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas apparue plus tôt pour les sauver de Thanos et ainsi empêcher la catastrophe actuelle ?

La louve semblait avoir lu dans son esprit. Elle se baissa, rapprochant son museau de la jeune asgardienne.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas être intervenue dans votre bataille. Mais il ne m'appartient pas de juger vos actions et celles de vos ennemis. C'est la condition de mon existence jusqu'à présent. N'influer aucunement le cours de l'histoire de la vie. Seulement protéger l'univers de l'antimatière. »

Signi passa son bras devant les yeux, dans l'espoir de cacher tout signe de faiblesse. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher plus de la louve, d'attrapper son pelage et d'y coller sa tête, en espérant que sa peine, bien trop vite remonté, s'estompe de nouveau. Elle devait paraître forte pour Morgan. Comme l'avait été sa mère quand elle lui annonça la mort de son père, comme l'avait été Loki quand Thor lui raconta sa mort, comme la plupart de ceux qu'elle avait connu, et qui avait continué de lutter jusqu'au bout.

« Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, Louve… Tu n'as pas à participer à toutes les batailles. J'en veut seulement à notre faiblesse… Et qu'à côté de si grands pouvoirs, on n'est rien en fin de compte… »

En guise de réconfort, la louve frotta sa tête contre la jeune asgardienne, et lui passa un coup de langue affectueux, qui étrangement, ne la noya pas de baves canines.

« Nous n'avons pas tant d'écart de pouvoir, j'aurais pu certes vaincre Thanos, mais j'ai finalement été incapable de protéger ma famille et d'accomplir mon devoir de gardienne. Et il se pourrait que tu sois aussi capable de vaincre ces Nihilitters ».

Signi regarda la louve. Elle était tellement réconfortante, douce et chaleureuse, comme le devait être une mère. Elle se sentait protégée, camouflée dans son pelage. Elle n'avait plus aucune envie d'en sortir.

Puis l'un des matériaux qu'elle était venue récupérer tomba à côté de ses pieds. En le voyant au sol, elle se rappela sa mission, et sa responsabilité.

_Morgan ! La louve a parlé d'un dernier nihilitter qui lui avait échappé… s'il s'attaque à Morgan, alors…_

Signi ne pourrait jamais se pardonner une chose pareille. Elle avait promis à tout le monde qu'elle le protégerait. Et comme elle se sentait en sécurité du côté de la louve, Morgan se sentait en sécurité avec elle.

_On n'est peut-être pas du même sang, ni de la même espèce… mais il est comme mon petit frère_

La louve semblait sentir sa soudaine agitation qu'elle regarda vers Signi

« Que t'arrive-t-il asgardienne ?

\- Morgan, un humain, il était avec moi ici, il est resté en haut pour veiller aux alentours. Si le dernier nihilitter s'attaque à lui, il n'a aucun véritable moyen de se défendre.

\- Il faut se dépêcher. »

Signi approuva, et avec la louve, elles partirent toute deux, gardant précieusement le sac de matériaux avec elle.

* * *

Morgan était passablement inquiet, il avait demandé à Quarky de scanner de nouveau la zone où devait se trouver Signi, mais à la recherche de formes de vie.

Et voilà qu'il ne trouve pas Signi avec cette fameuse bête géante ?

Il s'apprêtait à aller la rejoindre, mais quel renfort il pourrait être ? Il serait un handicape plus qu'autre chose, il la gênerait, point barre. Mais rester là, à rien faire, en attendant patiemment de la voir se faire bouffer ne lui enchantait pas plus que ça non plus.

Puis il vit Quarky changer de couleur. Ses lumières bleues en guise de yeux venaient de devenir rouge. Annonce d'un nouveau problème à gérer. Morgan se retourna vers ce que ciblait le dragon mécanique, et fut confronté à un nihilitter. Ces choses-là étaient particulièrement reconnaissables puisqu'elles donnaient le même phénomène que les trous noirs, à quelques détails prêt. Une étrange réaction se développait tout autour de leurs corps, quant au corps en lui-même, c'était à la fois aussi noir qu'un trou noir, et translucide comme de l'eau.

Morgan sentit tout son corps se paralysait de frayeur. Il savait très bien qu'il devait bouger, décamper le plus vite possible. Mais l'instinct primaire de son cerveau l'empêchait de réagir exactement comme il le voudrait. Il avait beau s'ordonner de réfléchir, de trouver une solution. Il fonctionnait à blanc.

« Un… humain… C-c'est pa-parfait… Je… je vais… pouvoir… m-me… renforcer… »

Le Nihilitter s'avança lentement. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Morgan se contraint alors d'ordonner à Quarky de le blesser -pas trop grièvement non plus- pour qu'il puisse se sortir de cet état de torpeur.

Le dragon mécanique s'exécuta, Morgan pu ainsi récupérer une partie de ses moyens (il était encore abasourdi par la soudaine frayeur). Il récupéra une lame des ailes du dragon pour la lancer au niveau des jambes du Nihilitter, et courut aussitôt après avoir jeté un dernier regard sur son adversaire.

La lame venait de se dissoudre. Les nihilitters étaient au moins trois fois plus efficace que de l'acide concentré, c'était indéniable. Mais il avait pu aussi constaté, que même si c'était infime, une partie de lui semblait avoir disparu.

_La masse équivalente de mon couteau a disparu de sa propre personne, assurément._

Mais ça ne suffisait pas à sortir Morgan d'affaire. Il lui faudrait des milliers de lames pour en venir a bout, et il en avait pas autant. Le jeune homme se mit à courir de plus belle, en direction des ruines du complexe.

Le nihilitter en semblait contrit. Il n'affectionnait pas tellement les courses-poursuites. Ca avait tendance à user beaucoup trop d'énergie, ou plutôt, de ses propres substances. Même s'ils avaient développé un système permettant de les protéger de l'environnement, il y avait tout de même une limite. La lame qui l'avait touché en était la preuve.

Paradoxalement, tout contact avec la matière les affaiblissait, mais ils avaient réussi à développer un système permettant de transformer ceux qu'ici, ils appelaient la vie, pour se régénérer à nouveau. D'après leur chef, il y avait ironiquement, une certaine compatibilité.

Mais ça lui faisait une belle jambe ça ! Un gamin sans grande défense qui le fuyait, et lui n'avait pas grand-chose pour le rattraper.

« C'est à cause de cette maudite louve… »

Énervé, il finit par tendre le bras, suivant la trajectoire de course de Morgan et se concentra. L'air vibrait autour de son bras, formant une longue ligne jusqu'au jeune homme. Puis il fit comme un homme armé d'un pistolet, il « tira ». La ligne se mis à vibrer encore plus intensément, et telle une onde de choc, fusa droit devant, d'un long trait noir.

Morgan l'esquiva de peu. Une coupure se formant sur sa tempe, dû à une sorte de tranchant aérien, plus qu'à l'attaque en elle-même. Cette dernière rencontra un rocher sur sa course, qui fut creuser là où avait traversé l'onde de choc.

_De l'antimatière, aucun doute. Si ça me touche, des pa_rties de moi disparaitront autant qu'il y aura d'antimatière dans cette attaque.

Morgan observa son ennemi, caché derrière des rochers.

_Mais comment est-il capable de produire une telle chose ?_

Le jeune homme vit son ennemi pester et claquer de la langue (si on pouvait dire ça pour eux aussi). Son bras fumait, et de son autre bras, il alla le soutenir.

_Ca le blesse aussi… il prend le risque de s'arracher une partie de lui-même pour me toucher… Mais pourquoi ? Son but est-il seulement de m'annihiler ? Ou peut-être que…_

Morgan esquiva un nouveau coup, moins violent que le précédent mais aussi dévastateur. Il était finalement heureux d'avoir subi tout cet entrainement.

_Le corps doit pouvoir suivre la tête me disait Signi, elle n'avait pas tort._

Morgan continuait de se soustraire de son adversaire, d'échapper à chacun de ses coups. Mais il craignait manquer d'endurance avant que l'ennemi manque de bras pour attaquer. Et il s'approcher dangereusement.

Il avait fini par se retrouver coincé tout seul entre deux rochers. Mais Morgan ne ressentait plus tellement la peur. L'adrénaline prenait toute la place, et ça lui permit de réfléchir assez vite.

Aucun être vivant ne se laisse autodétruire pour éliminer son adversaire. C'est l'instinct de survie. Et même si les nihilitters étaient de l'antimatière, ça restait des êtres doués de conscience. On pouvait d'ailleurs noter ce point commun entre la matière et son opposée absolue.

_Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'êtres vivants pour se reformer, ou quelque chose du genre. C'est comme ça qu'ils ont réussi à survivre malgré la sur-présence de matière. Comme cette sorte de voile qui le protège de son environnement hostile._

_En fait, qu'on soit de matière ou d'antimatière…_

_On est pareil._

L'ennemi était enfin parfaitement placé devant lui, il n'avait même plus besion de l'attaquer à distance, il lui suffisait de s'approcher.

_C'est bien beau d'avoir trouvé ça, mais si c'est pour mourir maintenant, ça sert à rien…_

Morgan sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Aucune échappatoire ne s'offrait à lui à part foncer droit sur l'ennemi, espérant que ce soit lui qui se volatilise en premier. Oui mais après ? Pour peu qu'il gagne sur la balance, que resterait-il de lui ?

Une sordide image lui revenait en pleine figure. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié, mais bien casé dans un coin de son cerveau dans l'espoir qu'elle la hanterait moins. Voilà qu'elle rejaillissait, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de mourir. Ca lui rappelait à quel point un être humain n'était pas équivalent avec ces nihilitters.

Sa mère s'était jetée sur un pour le sauver lui. Elle avait probablement espéré comme lui : qu'au pire, l'ennemi disparaitrait avec elle.

Mais c'est elle, qui tomba, raide morte. Son corps n'avait peut-être pas disparu, mais sa vie oui. Et le nihilitter avait semblé en sortir indemne. Pour une raison qui lui échappa, il avait fini par repartir, le laissant en vie. Seul avec le corps inerte de sa mère. Aucune larme n'avait coulé ce jour-là. Signi avait été la première arrivée sur les lieux, suivie de Cap, puis des autres.

C'était Signi qui l'avait attrapé pour l'éloigner de sa mère, et le rassurer, le réconforter…

Morgan ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas comme étaient morts ses parents. Ni comme tous les autres. S'il arrivait à se faufiler pendant l'assaut de son adversaire, peut-être avait-il une chance.

Puis il l'entendit, celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur ainée.

« Morgan, baisse-toi ! »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier, il s'abaissa aussitôt qu'il l'entendit, et un loup gigantesque sauta pour déchiqueter le nihilitter en face de lui.

Ce fameux loup.

Il se retrouva face à face avec l'impressionnante bête, qui le fixa.

« Tu es donc le fils Stark, fils de l'homme qui avait espéré vaincre cette menace avec les gemmes ? »

Morgan resta incrédule. Parce que ce loup pouvait parler (visiblement ils feront tous la remarque). Il ouvrit à peine la bouche, que la louve le câlina du museau.

« Tu n'as plus rien à craindre petit homme. Toi et ton amie, je vous protégerais tout deux. »

Morgan croyait difficilement à ce qui venait de se passer. Alors qu'il se retrouvait dans une situation désespérée, un loup géant était venu le sauver, lui et Signi. N'était-ce pas la première fois depuis longtemps qu'un tel retournement de situation n'était pas arrivé ?

Comme Signi l'avait fait plutôt, le jeune homme s'accrocha à son tour au pelage de la louve, tout tremblant, et en larme. Il avait eu si peur. Vraiment très peur. Peur de perdre sa sœur de cœur, peur de perdre la vie que ses parents ont tant protégé.

Signi s'approcha à son tour de Morgan et de la louve, prenant l'un dans un bras, caressant l'autre de sa main valide.

« Ensemble, je suis sûre que nous serons capable de gagner cette fois. Mais pour ça, il faut que t'arrête de pleurer comme un bébé, Morgan.

\- Je pleurs pas, prononça-t-il entre deux reniflements.

\- C'est ça oui

\- C'est juste, si la louve nous apporte son aide… Alors peut-être voit-on enfin le bout du tunnel. Et sauver le futur. »

La louve les remerciait de lui faire confiance si vite. Elle avait enfin de nouveaux petits à protéger. Pendant tant d'années, elle avait parcouru ces terres devenues souillées par l'antimatière. Et tous les autres êtres vivants la craignait.

Mais ces deux-là, plutôt que de ressentir de la crainte, c'était de la reconnaissance qu'ils portaient envers elle.

« Amarock, finit-elle par dire. Amarock, c'est mon nom. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ama, petits louveteaux ».

* * *

Et voila, encore un chapitre de fini. Et vous avez donc fait la connaissance d'Ama. J'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à le lire (et à vous attacher aux personnages encore plus), et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les choses à améliorer, etc... :)

Sur ce, à la prochaine pour la suite !


	3. Chapter 3

Voila, le chapitre 3 est arrivé. Et on arrive à la fin (non, pas de la première partie), mais de ce que je pourrais appeler son "prologue". Et par avance, je m'excuse pour avoir écrit ce chapitre... En espérant qu'il vous plaira.

Je n'ai toujours pas acquis Disney ou Marvel, du coup, leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - I am…**

Le voyage du retour avait été plus simple, et rapide. Amarock, la louve qui faisait bien deux mètres de haut, les avait laissé monter sur son dos.

Morgan, accroché aux poils de la bête, résistant difficilement au sommeil. Ce flot d'émotions soudaines l'avait tout chamboulé. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire à présent.

_Si tu sais, tu vas fabriquer ton armure à toi et devenir le nouvel Invincible Iron Man._

Mais après ? Allait-il attaquer de front les Nihilitters pour les éliminer une bonne fois pour toute, ou réinstaurer des défenses sûres au sein du camp ?

Amarock leur avait dit que sa force face à eux n'était pas infinie. Contre des subordonnés, elle n'avait aucun problème de les défaire. Mais face à des Nihilitters de plus haut rang ? En fin de compte, le problème était le même. Ils se feraient juste annihiler un peu moins rapidement.

_Peut être que Cap saura quoi faire… Oui, surement, il a mené le combat contre Thanos, et ils auraient gagné si les Nihilitters n'étaient pas apparu…_

Le jeune homme coucha le haut de son corps sur la louve, contemplant le paysage, si calme et paisible. Décidément, mener cette bataille était difficile. Beaucoup trop pour ses frêles épaules. Ce combat semblait tellement être sans espoir. Mais il sentait qu'Ama et Signi étaient prêtes à se battre. A tout donner, même leur vie s'il le fallait.

Mais lui, serait-il prêt à l'ultime sacrifice si c'était d'une absolue nécessité ? S'il avait été à la place de son père, si c'était lui qui devait claquer des doigts ?

Morgan n'était pas prêt à le parier. Il y tenait beaucoup trop, à cette petite vie. Même si c'était dans la peur et la misère, il ne se sentait pas prêt de l'abandonner. Cette pensée pouvait bien rassurer tous les Avengers, Signi et Ama, qui ne craindraient pas à une attaque suicide de sa part, mais lui ne se sentait pas l'étoffe d'un héros.

_J'ai tellement peur…_

Sans parler de sacrifice, la simple peur lui prenait le ventre. Cette peur de mourir qui l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement, de bouger comme il le fallait.

Il se rappelait son face à face avec ce nihilitter. Il avait été paralysé pendant une dizaine de secondes.

_Une dizaine de secondes de trop_

Il en avait même oublié de respirer. Si Signi et Ama n'avaient pas été là, il serait mort. Il avait simplement fuit. Fuit bêtement vers un cul de sac. Comme un agneau poursuivi par un loup.

Morgan essayait de se rassurer avec l'armure qu'il allait se faire. Que grâce à elle, il n'aurait plus peur, ou moins. Qu'il se sentirait protéger sans dépendre des autres. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Comment pouvait-il le penser sans l'avoir vécu ?

_Papa… qu'au_rais-tu fait, toi ? Que ressentais-tu, dans ton armure ?

Morgan ferma les yeux, et tomba dans un sommeil où ses rêves étaient remplis de ces étranges formes noires qui essayaient à tout prix de l'attraper. Lui griffant le dos, lui arrachant l'armure de son père qui le protégeait en vain.

Mais une main rassurante, chaleureuse et lumineuse, fit disparaître tous ces monstres, et apaisé, il se retrouva dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, au camp que les rescapés des Avengers et de citoyens, les héros s'étaient rassemblés autour d'une grande table recouverte par un semblant de carte.

Carol Danvers, Rocket Raccoon, Thor, Nebula, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Scot Lang, Okoye, Valkyrie, Wong et Steve Rogers. Ils étaient tous là, réunis autour de cette table. On avait l'impression d'assister à un simulacre d'état major. Tous autant qu'ils étaient, l'air grave marquait leur visage.

« Comment ça, ils ont « disparus », Carol ?

\- Ce que ça veut dire, Captain. Du moins, je ne suis plus capable de les voir.

\- Une armée Nihilitter ne peut disparaitre de nos radars si aisément, réagit Banner, ou plutôt professeur Hulk. On est toujours capable de détecter de l'antimatière, à ce que je sache.

\- Eh bien, t'as super machine est peut-être cassée, ou bien la vieille peluche la détraquée on la confondant avec autres choses ! se survolta Carol, dont la capacité à garder son calme semblait fortement diminué.

-Hey, la « vieille peluche », elle sait encore faire la différence entre un radar et de la ferrailles. »

Si on devait prendre l'un de ces héros pour figurer à quel point le temps était sans pitié, c'était Rocket qu'il fallait choisir. Bien que sa répartie soit toujours là, l'énergie qu'il y mettait avec complétement disparu. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se mouvoir, et des poils blancs tachetaient quasi entièrement son pelage.

Les autres ne semblait guère épargnés non plus, mais au moins, ils arrivaient à conserver un peu de leur stature d'antan.

« Carol, calme-toi. Les nihilitters ont peut-être développé un moyen pour se soustraire du radar. On ignore de quoi ils sont capables.

\- C'est ça le problème, Captain… On ignore tout d'eux. D'après les magnifiques théories scientifiques que Bruce nous a servi, ils sont sensés s'auto-annihiler au contact de la matière. Et à ce que je constate, ils se portent tous comme des charmes. Et leur puissance ne semble que croitre de jour en jour. »

Barton aussi était un peu à cran. Un peu beaucoup même. Trop d'être cher à faire le deuil, et sans aucun espèce d'enterrement… puisqu'ils n'avaient les corps de personne. Et à cela s'ensuivait des échecs en série.

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on retrouvera tout le monde dans l'au-delà, s'il y a bien un au-delà ».

L'œil de faucon se cacher de plus en plus dans le sarcasme et l'ironie. Certains de l'assemblée le fusillait du regard, les autres contemplaient le vide.

Captain était fatigué de supporter toutes ces railleries. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était que le groupe des Avengers, difficilement rassemblé, qui avaient toujours connu des situations de crises externes ou internes, étaient à nouveau de se désagréger.

Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas capable d'apprendre les leçons du passé ? Lui ne pouvait effacer de sa mémoire les mots de Tony quand il était revenu de son voyage spatial.

_« Menteur »_, lui avait-il dit. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient après leur combat presque fratricide. A cet instant-là, il s'était retenue de montrer une quelconque réaction, mais ces mots-là, et celui-là en particulier l'avaient fortement blessé. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'il en voulait à Stark de tout lui jeter sur le dos, ou que c'était vrai, mais parce que ça sortait de la bouche d'un homme qu'il avait fini par considérer comme un frère, dès la bataille de New York. Et que suite à leur séparation, à la fin des Avengers, et à sa disparition à lui, il fut mort d'inquiétude et de regret. Parce que oui, il aurait dû être sur ce vaisseau pour combattre Thanos, plutôt que de vivre caché et reclus. Alors Vision aurait pu être sauvé. Wanda, Sam, T'challah, Bucky, et tous les autres n'auraient pas disparu.

Peut-être que ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais il avait été absent du champ de bataille qui était si décisif. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour son ami.

_Et dire que je lui parlais de sacrifice et de barbelés… Vous devez bien vous rire de moi, Stark…_

Les héros rescapés commençaient tous à s'engueuler les uns, les autres. Thor restait dans son coin, toujours sombre et fermé des autres. Il avait peut-être perdu son bide (c'est que la bière, ça manquait depuis quelques années), mais sa dépression n'allait pas mieux. Parfois il partait une semaine, voir un mois. Steve avait toujours peur qu'il ne revienne plus, et que lui aussi, finisse par le quitter définitivement.

Mais il y avait toujours quelques chose pour le faire revenir ici. Son peuple les asgardiens, le soutient de Valkyrie, et plus probablement, Signi, et toute l'admiration qu'elle lui portait.

Les Avengers paraissaient toujours forts et soudés face aux jeunes gens. Encore plus que face à la population qui habitait ce camp.

Ils s'étaient au moins mis d'accord là-dessus : faire bonne figure devant les jeunes. Ne pas leur montrer les travers de l'équipe, et à quel points ils étaient désespérés et faibles. Ils comptaient encore sur eux.

Pourtant, Steve sentait la fin de l'équipe. Douze ans de combats acharnés, que des défaites, aucune solution…

_Tony, pardonne-moi d'être incapable de tenir, encore une fois, l'équipe à flot… et de ne plus être capable de protéger ton fils… J'ai déjà échoué pour Pepper, et je vais échouer encore… Clint avait finalement raison… peut-être valait-il mieux mourir…_

« Je ne peux croire que vous avez laissé le gamin partir au vieux complexe ! C'est là que son père est mort, c'est encore un véritable champ de bataille, et rien nous dit que des Nihilitters ne s'y trouvent pas, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'a mis en zone interdite »

Cette fois, c'était Rhodey qui avait pris la parole. Du moins, qui se fit entendre de Cap, car les autres n'étaient plus que brouhaha à ses oreilles.

« Morgan et Signi avaient un plan simple.

\- Parce que tu penses que « se dépêcher » est un plan ? Il suffit d'une embuscade, et ils sont tous les deux morts !

\- Et bah ça leur épargnera bien des tracas alors », dit Clint avec un ton remplit de sarcasme.

Cette fois, Thor se leva pour se rapprocher brutalement d'Hawkeye, l'air menaçant, hache sous le menton de l'archer.

« Sous-entend encore une fois que Signi serait mieux morte que vivante, et cette hâche te fera subir le même sort que Thanos

-Quel Thanos ? L'estropié qui ne pouvait même plus se défendre, ou celui qui t'as rétamé une nouvelle fois ? »

Cette fois c'était Nébula. Elle était celle qui avait le moins subit de changement Carol mis à part, Pas étonnant du fait qu'elle était quasi toute robotisée. Mais à elle non plus, les douze ans d'échecs ne lui réussissait pas question humeur et caractère.

Thor était à deux doigts d'invoquer sa foudre, quand Captain trouva la force de réagir.

« STOP Vous tous ! On dirait une bande de gamins en maternelle ».

La question du langage n'était plus un problème. Il en avait plus que marre de ces guerres intestines, et les cicatrices de la première le brulait toujours.

« Les Avengers se sont déjà divisés une fois. Tony et moi avions failli nous entre-tuer. Et à cause de ça, Thanos a pu tranquillement récupérer ses pierres d'infinités.

C'est vrai j'ai laissé Signi et Mogan aller dans un lieu auquel ils n'auraient jamais dû mettre les pieds. Mais eux deux, au moins, pensent à un plan d'attaque, à construire l'avenir. Ils ont encore espoir que la roue tourne. Et on sait tous qu'elle ne se retournera pas sans coup de pouce.

Ce n'est pas en s'entre-déchirant qu'on changera les choses. J'ai l'impression que les plus adultes parmi nous c'est les deux jeunes. »

Le petit discours de Captain avait eu le mérite d'apporter le silence dans l'assemblée.

« Vous n'avez peut-être plus la force de vous battre pour vous ou pour ces gens qui comptent sur nous. Mais faites-le pour Morgan et Signi qui nous voient encore des héros malgré nos défaites. Sans chimère et ignorance comme les citoyens d'ici. Pour ces deux jeunes qui iraient se battre seul. On se doit de leur montrer l'exemple, et de combattre nos échecs à nous. Ils n'ont pas à rattraper nos erreur. Et encore moins parce qu'on a préféré s'entre-tuer. »

Tous les derniers héros étaient subitement attirés par la splendeur du sol. Même Carol ne savait ou se mettre, tant la honte la prenait. Steve leur avait ouvert les yeux.

C'est vrai, ils étaient fatigués, épuisés. Le corps de la plupart vieillissait. La lassitude et l'âge les rendait moins prompt à combattre. Mais ils étaient les défenseur de la Terre, les gardiens de la galaxie, les plus grands héros. Ils étaient les Avengers, et leur devoir n'était-il pas de venger la Terre.

Et même si c'était une bataille perdue d'avance, il le devait pour ces jeunes gens. Comme l'avait dit Cap, autant mourir en combattant qu'en s'entre-tuant.

Ils devaient rester unis, malgré leur mésentente et leur différence.

Ils étaient de nouveau rassemblés, ils essayaient de convenir à un plan d'attaque, s'il fallait lancer un ultime assaut maintenant.

Captain observa la vitre. Il ne sut dire pourquoi il le fit. Il avait pris entre ses mains, son bouclier brisé. Un sourire apparut son visage. Peut-être que le bouclier de Captain America avait été brisé. Mais au final, le cœur des Avengers battait encore. Il avait beau frôler la déchirure, toutes ses vieilles blessures avaient fini par le sauver. Et cet héritage, il devait le laisser aux deux jeunes gens. A Signi et Morgan.

Concentré sur l'extérieur, un étrange point apparu dans le ciel l'intrigua. Il plissa des yeux, puis commença à comprendre.

_Non, ce n'est pas…_

Captain se retira de la vitre, et hurla à plein poumons :

« A COUV… »

Une explosion jaillit. Pas une, mais des dizaines. Partout dans la ville. Captain regarda impuissant la destruction de cette ville qu'ils avaient rebâtit dans l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur.

Carol et Thor s'envolèrent pour faire état des lieux, et combattre les adversaires venus des hauteurs.

Bruce tenta de protéger Scott et Barton, qui étaient tous deux, en train de s'armer, à leur manière.

Rocket essayait de se cacher sous la table, récupérant dans une cache un bon gros fusils. Nébula tenta de chasser toutes les créatures entrant dans la salle.

Rhodey, Okoye, Wong et Valkyrie essayaient de couvrir les uns, les autres, et d'attaquer toute cible en vue.

Mais étrangement, Steve n'eut pas le réflexe de se battre, ni de lever son bouclier brisé. La première pensée qui lui vint en tête fut :

_L'armure de Morgan !_

Il se hissa à travers le champ de bataille, tout en se défendant, et en tentant de se soustraire de l'ennemi. Un panneau électronique n'était que son seul but.

Une vive douleur traversa son abdomen. Une autre ses cotes. Mais il ne fit que donner un coup de bouclier à la chose venue le gêner, et il continua d'avancer.

Moins de coups de feu se firent entendre.

Moins d'hurlements.

Steve n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de ce panneau de contrôle. Il lui suffisait d'indiquer le code « porte de grange », comme l'avait appelé le défunt Tony.

Moins de cercles magiques apparurent.

Moins de coups de lances et d'épée.

Steve y était. Voilà le panneau. Il suffisait d'activer le code.

_Non, ça ne suffi_ra pas…

Il devait juste les empêcher d'avoir l'idée de fouiller. Ou même de laisser la pièce en tas de ruine.

Morgan devait pouvoir développer son armure, enfin.

Steve entra le code. Toutes les portes du couloirs se fermèrent. Et il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas la curiosité d'aller voir.

Le silence était devenu complet.

Il ne savait même pas depuis quand il était tombé au sol, affalé contre le mur, son bouclier toujours en main.

Les autres…

_J'espère qu'ils ont pu s'enfuir._

Steve eu envie de rire face à sa propre naïveté. S'enfuir où ?

Ses yeux, ou son subconscient, semblaient lui cacher les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

Un dernier nihilitter, encore présent s'avança tout doucement vers lui.

« Je n'ai fait qu'apporter votre liberté, monsieur le héros. A toi, et à ton peuple. Comme tu es leur chef, je te laisse contempler ton échec. »

_De quoi parlait-il ? Tout le monde allait bien. Ils allaient préparer un nouveau plan d'action, et repartir au combat. Tous ensemble. Et gagner cette fois-ci._

Le nihilitter repartit, ne laissant derrière lui que ruine et destruction.

* * *

La louve géante s'arrêta net dans sa course, en alerte. Les oreilles s'agitèrent, sensible au moindre bruit. Elle leva sa truffe en l'air en quête d'odeur qui lui donnerait un quelconque indice sur ce que lui avait dicté son instinct.

_La fumée, et la mort…_

Elle tourna son museau vers les deux jeunes gens. L'un était complètement endormie, l'autre lutté difficilement contre le sommeil.

Signi comprenait dans les yeux de la louve, que quelque chose s'était produit. Elle lui fit signe de continuer, mais dans la prudence. Ils n'étaient plus très loin du camp maintenant.

La jeune asgardienne avait toujours une main protective sur le jeune homme assoupie. Elle était à deux doigts de faire pareille, tanguant sur la louve, mais elle ne devait pas tomber de sommeil. Elle devait protéger Morgan, mais s'ils étaient protéger par Amarock.

_C'est mon devoir, et puis, je dois aider Ama, si je veux devenir plus forte._

La louve était à l'orée de la forêt. Et le spectacle laissa pantois Signi et Amarock.

« Qu'est-il devenu du camp ? », souffla l'asgardienne, les larmes aux yeux.

L'odeur de la forêt, des corps calcinée, et de la mort en général fit réveiller Morgan, qui se redressa doucement.

Signi venait de descendre du dos de la louve pour inspecter les environs, à la recherche de survivants.

« Signi ? »

La voix, complètement fragile de Morgan la stoppa dans ses recherches. Elle se retourna vers lui, retenant ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à sortir un quelconque mot.

_Le rassurer ? Devant ça ? Et puis quoi encore ?_

Elle se résolut à baisser les yeux et détourner la tête.

Morgan observa les restes du camp. Il ne savait s'il devait ressentir tristesse, colère, ou désespoir. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir, c'était que vue l'état des corps et des ruines encore fumante, ça ne faisait pas plus de trois heures que l'attaque avait eu lieu.

Il jeta un regard vers la base des opérations des Avengers. Toute la partie avant surélevée avait été détruite. Mais tout un bloc avait survécu à la destruction.

« Ma chambre est encore intact… »

Morgan descendit de la louve à son tour, et courut vers le quartier général.

« Morgan, attends, il y a peut-être des ennemis encore ! »

Le crie de la louve interpella Signi, qui le vit se diriger vers le bâtiment. Elle partit à sa poursuite, suivie de la Louve, qui ne eu dut mal à se frayer un passage dans les ruines du quartier des Avengers.

« Morgan, attends ! Tu ne dois pas… »

Le spectacle coupa Signi. Les corps sans vie de Rocket, Nébula, Wong, Rhodey, Scott, Valkyrie, Bruce, Okoye et Barton étaient éparpillés dans la salle.

Plus loin, Steve, appuyé contre un mur, sous un panneau de contrôle maculé de sang.

Morgan s'avança doucement, contemplant, inscrivant dans sa rétine, chaque compagnon mort. A chaque fois, un souvenir ressurgit les concernant.

Wong qui lui expliquait les arcanes de la magie.

Rocket qui lui apprenait à faire une bombe avec deux morceaux de métal totalement aléatoire.

Rhodey qui lui fit essayer son armure, du peu qu'il en restait, et qui lui racontait les souvenirs qu'il avait de son père.

Nébula qui lui apprenait un jeu à deux, où le but était de marquer avant son adversaire.

Scott qui faisait du Scott, le faisant rire malgré lui.

Okoye qui lui apprenait l'honneur.

Valkyrie qui lui laissait caresser son Pégase.

Bruce qui lui enseignait tout ce qu'il était capable d'enseigner.

Clint qui voulut l'essayer au tir à l'arc.

Et Captain… Son mentor qui fut comme un père à ses yeux.

Morgan se baissa vers Steve. Il respirait à peine.

_Il semble si faible maintenant… Lui qui était le symbole de la force…_

Captain semblait encore conscient, et difficilement, il dirigea ses yeux vers le jeunes homme. Malgré la douleur, il esquissa un sourire.

« Je… savais… que tu irais bien… Je… Je suis… tellement heureux…

-Cap, Steve, ne parlez pas… Économisez vos forces »

Morgan ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça… Il savait que Captain ne serait pas sauvé. Que c'était trop tard. C'était déjà un miracle qu'il survive jusque là.

« Morgan… Va… Va finir ton… armure…, Cap toussa, et du sang sortit de sa bouche. J'ai… tout fait… pour préserver ta pièce… »

Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux. La mort, ou plutôt le chagrin de perdre des proches, il s'en était accommodé. Ou presque. Combien de jeunes de son âge avait péri, qui avaient été des amis, ou de simples connaissances ? La mort avait été toujours omniprésente.

« Steve, je… Je ne veux pas que vous partiez… J'ai encore tellement peur…, arriva-t-il à prononcer alors entre deux sanglots, sa voix s'étranglant dans ses larmes. Je ne suis pas mon père… J'ai encore besoin de vous… »

Steve passa une main sur sa joue, séchant les larmes du jeune homme.

« Oui, tu n'es pas Tony. Et tu n'as pas à être lui. Tu es de son sang et de celui de Pepper. Et tu as hérité de chacun d'entre nous. » Steve arrivait à mieux articuler, réunissant ses dernières forces.

Il lui tendit alors le bouclier brisé, l'invitant à le prendre.

« Morgan, tant que t'auras peur, cache-toi derrière ce bouclier… Un jour, j'ai dit à ton père qu'il se cachait derrière son armure… Mais en réalité, c'était moi qui me cachait derrière mon bouclier… Je pensais être devenu Captain America, que le petit de Brooklyn était mort. Mais c'était faux.

Le bouclier… même s'il est brisé… pourra toujours te protéger et te cacher. Mais je sais qu'un jour, tu pourras le brandir. Tu es Morgan Stark, fils de Tony et Pepper Stark, et tu hérites de la flamme de tous les Avengers qui ont foulé cette Terre. »

Morgan prit entre ses mains le fameux bouclier.

« Je suis sûr… que t'es parents… peuvent être fier de toi… Moi… en tout cas… je le suis ».

Le bras de Captain retomba lourdement, sa Terre chancela sur le côté.

Morgan tenait fermement le bouclier. Il avait tellement mal. Non pas physiquement. Mais son cœur lui était insupportablement douloureux. Sa gorge était nouée. Et des nuées de larmes inondèrent ses yeux et brouillèrent sa vue.

Signi s'avança vers lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule, et l'autre sur l'une de ses mains tenant le bouclier.

« Ce n'est pas l'emblème de Captain America qu'il t'a donné Morgan… Mais l'espoir. L'espoir qu'ils portent tous envers toi.

\- Pourquoi Signi… Pourquoi ? Je suis qu'un simple humain… Toi et Ama, vous seriez plus à mêm…

\- Peut-être, le coupa-t-elle. Mais c'est toi qui représente le futur. Ama et moi avions connu le monde d'avant. Et jusqu'à notre dernier souffle, on se battra pour lui. Toi en revanche, c'est pour le futur. Maintenant, lève-toi, et va construire ton armure. Pas celle d'Iron Man, pas celle de ta mère. Mais la tienne. Celle du dernier Avenger. »

Morgan, bien que les jambes flagelante, fit l'effort de se lever, serrant toujours le bouclier de Captain. Il contempla à nouveau la pièce, la scène qu'offrait l'extérieur. Toutes les pertes qu'ils avaient subi. Il enregistra tout dans sa mémoire, ne loupant aucun détail.

Il se souvint comment sa mère séchait ses propres larmes pour le protéger lui. Il ferait de même. Son bras frotta ses yeux.

Maintenant, il fallait avancer. Et amener le futur de l'humanité à exister.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre dans laquelle il travaillait son armure. Il récupéra le sac qu'avait ramené Signi.

Un coup de marteau.

Il allait combattre

Un second coup de marteau.

Il ne fuirait plus.

Un troisième coup de marteau.

Il vivrait. Il le jurait. Plus rien ne pourrait anéantir tout l'espoir des Avengers. Le futur allait renaître.

Morgan Stark, l'enfant, était définitivement mort. Mais dorénavant, un nouvel héros venait de naître.

Des cendres noires voltigeaient dans le ciel. Au sol, des flammes rouges embrasaient le reste des ruines et des corps.

Amarock, Signi, et Morgan étaient devant, ne quittant pas des yeux la danse qu'offrait le feu.

Ils n'avaient trouvés aucune trace de Thor et de Carol. Avaient-ils étaient fait prisonniers ? Les nihilitters avaient-ils récupéré leur dépouilles ? Étaient-ils encore en vie ? Ou leur corps avaient été perdu bien plus loin du champ de bataille ?

Morgan avait voulu proposer de partir à leur recherche. Mais Signi avait tendu son poing sur le torse du jeune homme, là où se trouvait son cœur. Et elle lui avait répondu ça :

« Tous les deux sont là, dans notre cœur. Nous devons partir à notre quête, et si le destin décide que nous les retrouvions, alors, nous les retrouverons ».

Morgan avait senti à ce moment-là le poing de la jeune asgardienne trembler. Sa voix défaillir. Au fond d'elle, évidemment qu'elle voulait retrouver Thor. Mais ils devaient avancer.

_Devons-nous, nous aussi, monter notre équipe ? Mais où trouver des membres de confiance et apte à se prêter dans un tel combat ?_

Ils étaient les derniers Avengers. Et ils n'étaient pas prêt de s'arrêter là. Quoiqu'en sera leur parcours, ils avanceront, en mémoire de leurs prédécesseurs. En mémoire de leur sacrifice. Et pour rendre hommage à la force de leur union et de leur volonté.

Les trois individus finirent par s'éloigner des flammes, des ruines, du camp dans lequel ils avaient vécu. N'y laissant plus que cendres et souvenirs d'une vie protégée pendant douze ans.

« Merci, Avengers ».

Donc quand je disais que j'étais désolé, je le suis encore. A vrai dire, j'avais dépassé le stade de ma réécriture, et même si j'ai l'histoire en tête du début jusqu'à la fin, j'avais pas réellement prévu ceci (enfin si, mais pas totalement).

* * *

Du coup, voila.

J'espère malgré tout qu'il vous aura plu, et que vous voulez voir la suite.


	4. Chapter 4

Et bonjour à tous ! Je suis désolé, j'ai complètement oublié de poster ce chapitre hier. Mais vaut mieux tard que jamais !  
Par contre, la mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que j'ai rattrapé mon avance dans la publication. Et si je me bouge pas un peu, les prochains chapitres mettront un peu beaucoup plus de temps à venir.  
Eh bien sinon, je peux dire que l'aventure va vraiment commencer à partir de là. Les trois premiers chapitres étaient plus un très long prologue.  
Sinon, je continue de dire que mis à part l'idée de l'histoire, et mes p'tits persos à moi, rien ne m'appartient (et j'en suis fort triste). Et que j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

**Chapitre 4 - Séparation**

William James Thomas était tranquillement installé au sommet d'une ancienne terrasse. Il était assis à côté de l'unique table encore debout, où il sirotait un café.

L'homme semblait venir d'un autre siècle avec son long manteau noir doté d'une cape comme on en trouvait à la fin du dix-neuvième siècle, son haut de forme posé sur la table.

William posa sa tasse vide, se leva, épousseta son gilet, réajusta sa chemise et récupéra une splendide canne d'ébènes, parcouru de subtil motifs, formant des cercles bien étranges.

Une fois qu'il remit son chapeau sur sa tête, il observa une pile de corps étranges. Ils étaient à la fois humains, et à la fois envahie par cette substance noire qui caractérisait les Nihilitters.

« Bon, et bien une zone de nettoyée. »

L'homme fit tournoyer sa canne entre ses doigts tout en avançant en sifflotant. Un cercle magique apparut, un portail vers une autre zone, dans laquelle il entra.

* * *

Amarock se tenait debout, immobile, museau pointant vers le ciel. Ses yeux gris étaient fermés, et elle semblait humer l'air.

Morgan et Signi étaient assis sur un rondin de bois, à côté d'un feu de camp, sur lequel était suspendu des brochettes de viandes.

Le jeune homme était absorbé par les flammes. La mort de Steve Rogers passait en boucle dans ses yeux. L'image de l'hécatombe des Avengers s'était gravée dans sa rétine. Son expédition lui avait permis de compléter son armure à lui. Bien que « armure » ne convienne pas tout à fait.

Contrairement à ce qu'était l'armure d'Iron Man, la sienne était comme une combinaison. Grâce aux études sur les champs quantiques et à la nanotechnologie, il avait réussi à produire un matériau qui pouvait reproduire certaines propriétés, telles que la solidité du vibranium ou l'élasticité du tissu. Cela lui permettait d'avoir en permanence une armure pour le protéger, sans qu'elles soient encombrantes, et trop voyante. Morgan prônait pour un peu plus de discrétion que son défunt père.

Plutôt que des armes à feu, des missiles et des lasers, il avait plutôt développé des armes blanches, une façon de combattre plus à proximité. De toute manière, les armes à feu ne servaient à rien contre ses ennemis. Les armes blanches non plus, mais il espérait y trouver de meilleures solutions avec.

Puis l'entraînement qu'on lui avait fait subir était plus porté au corps à corps. Dans le camp, ils ne voulaient pas gaspiller de munitions, et tous s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il était plus aisé de concevoir des dagues, des flèches, que des balles, ou des batteries de lasers.

Son revêtement n'avait pas d'intelligence artificielle très développée comme JARVIS ou FRIDAY, mais chaque nanoparticule était reliée à Quarky qui pouvait l'aider à en prendre le contrôle. Mais il n'avait pas particulièrement besoin de son aide. Morgan avait cette particularité de pouvoir gérer tellement d'informations à la fois qu'il pouvait se passer d'assistance. Tout élément était directement connecté à son cerveau, ce qui lui évitait les pertes de temps en termes de réaction corporel. Mais c'était au cas où il perdait connaissance, ou pour toutes autres raisons qu'il ne désirait pas imaginer.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers Signi, qui affutait frénétiquement l'une de ses dagues asgardiennes. Il la voyait souvent le faire. Thor lui avait appris qu'elle le faisait plus fréquemment depuis leur défaite. Mais aux yeux de Morgan, s'était devenu une habitude de la voir faire. Et à force, il avait fini par percevoir des petites différences. Généralement, elle le faisait pour s'occuper l'esprit, pour ne pas à repenser au passé. Quand elle le faisait lentement, prenant vraiment soin à sa dague, c'était pour se forcer à réfléchir sur ce qu'elle devait faire pour la communauté. Mais là, bien que ce fût imperceptible pour ceux qui l'ignoraient et qui n'avaient pas le sens de l'observation, ses mouvements étaient bien plus colériques. Chaque tension musculaire cachait une telle violence que Morgan aurait presque prit peur.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'ils erraient tous les trois en pleine nature, sans aucun indice si ce n'était le flair de la louve.

Le premier jour, les jeunes gens étaient portés par une forme d'adrénaline, qui les empêchait de rester sur place, et par la même occasion de réfléchir correctement. Amarock avait essayé de les contenir et de mieux les diriger. Mais leur empressement les empêcher de voir au-delà. Et ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un nid d'infestés.

Le second jour avait été plus calme. Signi et Morgan avait compris leur erreur, ou plutôt, commencé à reprendre conscience. Ils s'étaient voulu d'avoir risqué leur vie et celle d'Amarock inutilement. Mais leur colère et chagrin était toujours bien trop présent. Et cette pauvre louve subissait encore leurs ascenseurs émotionnels. Elle faisait tout pour veiller sur eux, les protéger des ennemis et d'eux-mêmes, de les apaiser, parfois même les gronder.

Au début, elle avait pensé que Morgan serait le cas le plus difficile. Il était encore jeune, et n'avait jamais réellement vécu de telles pertes. Signi, elle, avait été habituée aux batailles et aux pertes. Mais étrangement, c'était cette dernière, qui devenait la plus imprévisible.

Certes, Morgan avait eu le sang chaud le premier jour, et ne réfléchissait plus, alors que c'était son principal atout. Le second jour, il était devenu plus las, la motivation soudaine s'était envolée. Ama avait mis ça sur le compte de l'évolution du deuil chez le jeune homme.

Signi, quant à elle, bien qu'elles soient devenues plus calme le second jour, cachait mal, très mal, son énervement et sa frustration. Le troisième jour, elle avait commencé à provoquer le jeune homme, espérant de lui une réaction. Probablement qu'elle voulait voir, en réalité, le véritable Morgan, mais elle ne sut lui dire, et à la place, l'avait poussé à bout au point que ce dernier avait fnit par s'éloigner, seul, dans la forêt.

Ama ne supportait pas de voir ça. Elle s'était décidée de les adopter, ces deux-là. Ils étaient ces louveteaux. Et des frères et sœurs, même si ça se disputait, ne devaient pas finir par chasser l'un de la meute. C'était prohibé. Et ça finirait par les affaiblir, tous. La louve savait très bien que la jeune asgardienne ne voudrait pas retrouver le corps sans vie de Morgan. Et que si ça arrivait, elle risquait de ne plus jamais se relever. Parce qu'aux yeux de l'Asgardienne, Morgan était sous sa responsabilité malgré la bienveillance d'Ama, et la louve le savait très bien.

Seulement, nos émotions pouvaient nous faire faire des choses terribles qu'on pourrait finir par regretter.

Ama avait beaucoup hésité ce jour-là, à poursuivre Morgan ou rester au côté de Signi. Morgan avait Quarky et son armure. Signi était une asgardienne, une combattante. Mais la louve décida qu'il fallait remettre les idées en place à la jeune asgardienne.

Elle se souvenait encore des paroles qu'elle lui avait lancé, ce jour-là.

« Signi…

\- Non Ama, pas maintenant… »

Signi s'était détournée, bien déterminée à n'adresser la parole à personne, lançant ses poignards avec violence sur un tronc d'arbre, visant toujours la même zone.

Amarock n'était clairement pas de cet avis, et n'était pas décidé à se laisser diriger par des enfants. Elle s'interposa entre l'asgardienne et l'arbre, et maintient une stature intimidante. Cela marcha puisque Signi s'arrêta pour regarder la louve, même si elle gardait ses yeux de défis. Mais l'asgardienne ne lui faisait pas peur. S'il fallait en venir à la violence pour la sortir de ses ténèbres, alors, elle ferait jouer des griffes et des crocs.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui va décider, petite asgardienne. Votre perte est terrible, je ne le sais que trop bien. Amarock avançait sa gueule en même temps, pour fixer la jeune fille, bien droit dans les yeux. Je sais qu'il est bien trop tôt pour se remettre d'une telle tragédie. Que ce soit pour le petit homme, ou pour toi. Et ce n'est pas moi qui te dira qu'en tant que guerrière, tu dois contenir tout ça. Je suis prête à vous laisser pleurer, à laisser sortir vos émotions, quitte à perdre la trace de nos ennemis. Mais il est hors de question que ce comportement vous mette en danger, toi et Morgan.

\- Il…

\- Non, tu n'as pas la parole Signi. »

La jeune asgardienne contempla les yeux profondément gris de la louve. Elle s'y noyait. Alors qu'elle voulait se montrer forte face à elle, Signi se sentait de plus en plus ratatiné par la prestance d'Amarock. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau comme la petite Signi de l'époque, qui se faisait gronder par Thor, ou même par Odin. Cette petite qui pouvait se retrouver facilement effrayer. Elle se surprit de comparer la louve à Odin. Personne n'avait été jusque-là.

« Ton comportement à chasser le plus jeune de la meute, dans un environnement bien trop sauvage. Il a peut-être son armure, il n'est pas protégé pour autant. Vous lui avez peut-être appris à se battre, mais il est toujours en danger. Un loup seul et perdu n'est rien. On puise notre force dans notre meute, avec nos alliés, aussi peu soient-ils. Et la disparition de l'un finira par provoquer la disparition des autres.

As-tu envie de perdre Morgan aussi ?

\- Non, évidemment que non ! »

Les yeux de Signi étaient embués de larmes. Elle ne savait que faire de ce surplus d'émotions. Elle voulait la mort de tant d'individus. Mais elle voulait aussi pleurer son chagrin, reconstruire son chez elle, veiller et protéger Morgan. Ne plus avoir à combattre et à lutter. S'apaiser dans la fourrure d'Amarock. Sauver tout le monde, vivants comme morts ou disparus.

D'un coup de gueule, la louve poussa Signi contre elle pour l'apaiser. Puis, contre toute attente, lui passa un gros coup de langue sur le visage.

« Ça, c'est pour te réveiller. »

Signi regarda la louve avec surprise. Puis n'hésita pas à s'essuyer sur le pelage d'Ama.

« Ça c'est pour la bave ».

La louve ne dit rien. Elle l'aurait bien grondée, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Signi avait l'air d'aller mieux, mais ce n'était que sur le moment, avant une nuit remplie de cauchemars. Puis il fallait retrouver Morgan, et régler son cas, à lui aussi. Moins difficile, sauf s'il s'enfuirait encore une fois.

Il leur avait fallu une journée supplémentaire pour retrouver le jeune homme. Il avait décidément choisi de noyer sa colère et son chagrin dans des plantes peu recommandables. Signi avait passé le reste de la journée à le faire raisonner et vomir. Et à l'engueuler. Ama n'y rajouta pas son grain de sel, ça aurait été de trop.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au bout d'une semaine sans indices. Morgan avait légèrement repris du poils de la bête en terme de santé (passer une journée à vomir, à être écœuré la seconde, et à remanger au bout de la troisième n'était pas la meilleure cure de santé au monde).

Et Signi et Morgan ne s'étaient quasiment pas adresser la parole.

Ama n'arrivait à savoir qui mettait si peu de volonté à renouer leur lien, à faire le premier pas pour s'excuser. Aucun des deux ne semblaient déterminer, et pourtant, elle arrivait à percevoir les regards de l'un envers l'autre pour veiller sur lui.

_Que les jeunes peuvent être fatigants parfois_

Elle se souvenait encore de ses petits, qui après une bataille de « je-te-tire-l'oreille, je-te-mords-la-queue », finissaient par se bouder pour se chamailler de nouveau quelques temps plus tard. Alors elle avait fini par arrêter de s'en mêler, préférant parier sur le temps pour les réconcilier. Après tout, ce n'est pas une dispute suite à des émotions trop importantes qui allait faire disparaître une vie d'amitié et de bienveillance.

Elle s'était alors concentrée à essayer de retrouver une quelconque piste. Camp d'hommes, nihilitters, infestés, quoique ce soit qui pourrait les mener quelque part.

Signi interrompit l'affutage de sa dague. Elle avait tellement envie de se foutre une claque, une vraie, qu'il était difficile de se retenir. Mais elle n'avait aucune envie de se frapper elle-même devant témoins.

Elle préféra se lever, s'isoler à côté d'un cours d'eau et s'asperger d'eau fraiche, limite glaciale.

L'hiver était en train de s'installer et on pouvait observer au loin, au sommet des montagnes, des couches neigeuses. Dès que les premiers flocons tomberaient, continuer la traque serait certainement plus difficile.

Mais Signi n'était pas convaincu par cette traque. A quoi bon vaincre les nihilitters, puisqu'ils avaient tout perdu.

Au sixième jour après la chute du camp des Avengers, alors qu'elle et Morgan étaient moins aveuglés par leur colère et tristesse, ils s'étaient tous deux demandé ce qu'il fallait faire à présent. Le jeune homme avait semblé intransigeant de poursuivre les nihilitters et de les vaincre. La jeune asgardienne s'était trompée. Morgan avait beau contenir sa colère, et sembler calme. Il ne l'était pas. Il avait argumenté que c'était pour le bien de tous, et que c'était pour finir la guerre des Avengers. Mais aux yeux de Signi, cette victoire ne rimerait à rien. Surtout s'ils fonçaient droit sur l'ennemi. C'était aller se suicider directement. Elle se souvint lui avoir rétorqué « autant se tirer une balle dans la tête ». C'était bien plus direct et rapide.

De là, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient à nouveau disputés. Elle devait bien l'avouer, elle-même n'arrivait pas à garder son calme olympien. Elle se sentait tellement dépassée par les évènements, qu'elle se demandait comment les autres avaient fait pour tenir si longtemps.

Elle savait qu'il fallait chercher une autre solution. Pour Signi, il fallait trouver un moyen de sauver tout le monde. Et même s'il fallait subir à nouveau la réplique cinglante de Morgan, qui lui rappelait qu'ils étaient tous morts.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il peut avoir des mots cruels quand il est en colère…_

Il ne s'était pas contenté de lui rappeler l'état de leurs anciens amis, mais s'était donné la liberté de lui imager la chose, avec des faits scientifiques.

Cela rendait Morgan insupportable. Et elle avait été à deux doigts de le frapper. Mais avec sa colère actuelle, elle aurait risqué de lui décrocher la tête. Certes qu'en ce moment, il donnait l'envie de l'étrangler, elle ne le souhaitait pas quand même.

_Signi, tu dois être forte. Ama est peut-être là pour t'épauler, et elle est d'une grande aide. Mais c'est toi qui connais ce mioche comme ta poche. Et comme c'est qu'un gamin encore, c'est à toi de reprendre les rennes, tu as eu le temps d'observer Thor et Steve. Tu en es capable. Fais-le pour Morgan._

Signi se répétait inlassablement ces phrases pour se redonner du courage. Elle avait peut-être besoin d'hurler son chagrin et sa colère au monde, ce n'était pas le moment. On ne pleure ses morts, qu'après la guerre gagnée.

Morgan ne pouvait pas encore s'en rendre compte. Il avait beau être intelligent, il n'avait que seize ans. Et tout aussi inexpérimenté. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être naïf. C'était à elle de le protéger. Parce qu'il était hors de question de subir les jugements des anciens Avengers une fois qu'elle mourrait à son tour.

Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Elle venait de s'imaginer l'homme de fer, Tony Stark, engueuler ce bon vieux Steve, qu'il était parti beaucoup trop tôt, laissant Morgan seul ici-bas.

Mais il ne l'était pas. C'était à elle de le protéger maintenant.

Elle se releva, prête à quitter le ruisseau. Le rafraichissement lui avait fait du bien. Peut-être qu'elle le ferait subir au jeune homme pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Seulement… Un silence profond venait d'envahir les lieux. Pas un seul chant d'oiseau, ni de mouvements de feuilles. Un calme plat. Et qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le silence se brisa par des branches qui craquaient au sol, par des râles et des grognements. Et pas des petits. Un bon paquet. Non. Tout un bataillon.

Elle entendit Amarock grogner. Ils étaient là-bas aussi.

_Mo_rgan_ !_

Il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne, et vite, sinon…

« Minute, asgardienne, où vas-tu comme ça ? »

_Oh non…_

Ça, ça sentait le roussi. Les infestés n'étaient pas doués de paroles. Ça ne pouvait être qu'un nihilitter ! Un coup fusa droit vers elle, elle l'esquiva de peu. Elle sentit l'air à côté « disparaître ». Signi s'élança directement après son esquive, droit sur l'ennemi. Elle enflamma sa dague asgardienne. Ces êtres pouvaient mourir. Elle l'avait vu d'Ama. Ils étaient seulement protégés de l'environnement. Morgan lui avait tout expliqué sur le chemin du retour. L'ennemi n'eut pas le temps de finir son esquive, mais Signi ne le toucha pas. Du moins, lui directement. Elle avait senti quelque chose se déchirer, et au même moment, elle eut la même sensation quand l'air avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt.

Le nihilitter grimaça. Il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose sur lui, là où il y avait la coupure, mais Signi ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Hors de question de prendre ce risque.

Mais au même moment, une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Une embuscade, ça ne se préparait pas aisément. Ils savaient quels chemins ils prenaient et savaient quand attaquer. Pendant une fraction de secondes, Signi sentit la terreur s'emparer d'elle. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils suivis ? Elle n'avait rien vu, rien sentit. Ama non plus.

Le nihilitter face à elle était tombé au sol, cette fois, elle lui avait sectionné un bras complet. Il ne risquerait plus de faire quoique ce soit. La matière environnante allait finir le travail, il fallait qu'elle retrouve Morgan.

_S'il y en a d'aut_res_, il serait aussi en danger._

Signi se propulsa seulement par la force de ses jambes pour couvrir le maximum de distance. Mais une sorte de lance vint se planter dans son épaule. La jeune asgardienne rata alors sa réception, surprise par la coup, et se retrouva au sol, mais au côté de la louve et de Morgan qui voltigeait dans les airs.

« Signi ! »

D'ailleurs, mis à part l'ennemi qui l'avait attaqué par surprise pendant sa course, Morgan fut le premier à l'apercevoir, et trancha la tête du nihilitter qui l'avait attaqué. Il lança plusieurs couteaux, en pleine tête sur plusieurs infestés qui se rapprochaient.

« Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une petite blessure, je vais bien. »

Fit-elle, tout en se relevant aidée par le jeune homme.

« Tu sais d'où ils sont arrivés, lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, ou plutôt, oui, mais de tous les côtés. »

Signi grogna, tout en balançant un coup de dague enflammé sur un ennemi qui s'approchait de trop près. L'infesté tomba au sol. Elle et le jeune homme pâlirent à sa vue. C'était un vieil homme du camp qui prenait grand plaisir à faire la cuisine. Il aimait faire gouter au jeune Morgan ses nouvelles recettes.

Un autre corps, plus loin. Celui de l'explorateur avec lequel Morgan avait discuté.

Le jeune homme sentit la bile lui remonter l'œsophage. Il n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer que les infestés étaient des humains comme les autres avant. Et jusqu'à maintenant, il avait bien conservé ses œillères. Sans quoi, il aurait été incapable de lancer des couteaux entre leurs deux yeux.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait continuer de se battre, et même être complétement enragé contre les nihilitters. Mais il venait de tuer des humains. Des gens comme lui. Des gens même que les Avengers avaient protégé dans le camp.

Signi sentit la détresse dans le regard du jeune homme, et le prit par le bras pour lui faire esquiver une attaque d'un nihilitter cette fois.

Cette bouffée d'air ralluma ses neurones, et ni une ni deux, il s'élança dans les airs pour revenir sur l'ennemi et l'embrocher avec une lame de son armure. Mais le nihilitter souriait et agrippa son épée. Morgan comprit le piège, mais trop tard, et vit deux autres nihilitters l'attaquer.

Signi ne leur laissa pas l'opportunité de blesser le jeune homme, elle prit une longue corde qu'elle renforça par sa magie et enflamma par la suite pour s'en servir comme d'un fouet et toucha les deux ennemis à la fois, avec d'autres infestés.

Mais sa blessure à l'épaule l'élança soudainement, et un nihilitter en profita pour l'attraper. Sa force était herculéenne. Il était capable de la lever d'une seule main. Signi usa d'une nouvelle dague enflammée, mais contre toute attente, cette dernière se brisa au contact de son étrange protection.

« Ne me compare pas à mes soldats. Ta dague ne me fera rien. J'aimerais te faire payer pour ce que tu as fait aux miens, mais je dois t'emmener. Tu regretteras dans ta cage, la mort de ta bête et du gamin. »

_NON !_

Étouffée, Signi était incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit, et elle se sentit perdre conscience.

« J'en ai attrapé une. Éliminer les deux autres. »

La louve, enragée, courra vers le nihilitter en chef, éliminant infestés et autres soldats sur sa route. Mais sa proie disparut avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne.

Elle poussa alors un immense rugissement, qui fit vibrer l'air, la terre, et voir même le ciel. Toutes ses cibles s'écroulèrent. Et elle suivit quelques secondes plus tard.

Morgan s'était détaché de l'emprise du nihilitter mort. Et il avait vu le kidnapping de Signi, sans avoir été capable de faire quoique ce soit. Il sentit de nouveau son sang bouillir de colère. Il ne pouvait supporter de perdre encore un proche.

Puis soudainement, Ama avait poussé un puissant hurlement. Étrangement, ça sonnait à ses oreilles comme un chant, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour ses ennemis.

Deux secondes plus tard, il l'entendit s'écrouler au sol. Il se précipita à ses côtés et constata que la louve, si majestueuse, venait de prendre la taille d'un loup ordinaire.

Morgan était inquiet, si ce n'était en panique. Signi avait disparu aux mains de l'ennemi. Ama était inconsciente, et il se retrouvait au milieu de cadavres d'infestés et de nihilitters qui n'avait pas encore disparus.

Des bruits de pas se laissèrent entendre. Morgan réactiva son revêtement, prêt à se défendre. Mais contre toute attente, c'était un groupuscule humain, clairement pas infesté, qui venait de jaillir d'entre les fourrées.

Un homme s'avança parmi le groupe. Le chef probablement. Ils étaient tous armés, un peu trop peut-être, et portaient, pour certains, des tenues de commando, d'autres, de simples plaques métalliques en guise de protection.

L'homme jeta un regard aux alentours, contemplant les cadavres d'infestés avant de se rendre compte de la présence du jeune homme.

« Qu'est-ce que fait un gamin au milieu de cadavres ? »

Morgan resta sur ses gardes, silencieux. Il observait les nouveaux arrivants, se demandant de quels côtés ils étaient.

Il y avait des humains, sans avoir été infesté, qui avaient rejoint le camp des nihilitters, pensant être épargnés, ou pouvant profiter de la situation. Mais ils n'avaient pas l'air de ce bord-là. Mais valait mieux vérifier.

« Êtes-vous avec eux ou pas ?

\- Non. Clairement pas. Chacun des hommes et femmes ici, ne souhaitent qu'une chose. Leur disparition totale. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

\- Je suis venu avec deux de mes amies. Ici Ama, la louve, et une autre qui a été enlevée par eux. On est partit il y a une semaine pour les traquer, quand ils ont anéantis les derniers Avengers survivants. »

L'homme resta silencieux. Il n'était pas très loquace. Mais semblait essayer de percevoir au fond de ton âme.

« Je vois… Tu te baladais avec une louve ? L'autre qui a disparu, c'était quoi ? un tigre ?

_Si vous la mettez en colère, ça se pourrait bien oui…_

\- Non, une asgardienne. Donc si vous voulez arrivez à vaincre les nihilitters, vous aurez besoin de notre aide. »

L'homme se rapprocha du jeune homme. Il le dominait en termes de taille. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Morgan prenne peur. Au contraire, il le regardait avec défi, et peut-être avec quelques gouttes de témérité. Plus rien ne pouvait l'effrayer. Il était à deux doigts de perdre le peu de chose qu'il restait, alors il serait prêt à tout pour les récupérer. S'il fallait faire équipe avec ces gens, alors il ferait équipe. Maintenant que les super-héros avaient disparus de la surface de la Terre, il fallait s'adapter.

« Bien, le p'tit, tu viens avec nous.

\- Ama, la louve, aussi. »

Morgan était intransigeant. Il était hors de question de la laisser derrière. Pas après l'aide et le réconfort qu'elle leur avait rapporté.

« Que veux-tu qu'on fasse d'un loup comateux ?

\- Elle est plus qu'une louve comateuse, monsieur. C'est une Bête Gardienne. Et c'est elle qui a mis à néant tous ces cadavres. Et puis… Morgan prit un air malicieux. Si elle se réveille en découvrant que j'ai disparu en plus de mon amie asgardienne. Elle risque de retrouver vos traces. Je crois que vous préféreriez qu'elle soit dans votre camp, non ? »

L'homme ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayé. Il devait avoir bien la quarantaine, et avait survécu ici pendant ces douze années. Mais il pouvait sentir le danger. Et rien de plus dangereux qu'une louve qui cherche ses petits.

« C'est d'accord, vous les gars, prenez la louve, et faites attention. Je pense pas que vous ayez envie de perdre une jambe ou un bras. Toi petit, tu me suis. Ce que tu portes à l'air intéressant. »

* * *

Signi papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois. La douleur à l'épaule la lancinait toujours. Quand elle ouvrit convenablement les yeux, elle ne vit rien d'autres que du noir. Elle se concentra pour invoquer le peu de magie qui lui restait, mais rien ne vint. Pourtant, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas vidée.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ?_

La jeune asgardienne tenta de s'agiter, ignorant la douleur. Elle était suspendue par des chaines aux poignets, et ses pieds étaient attachés, pour limiter tout mouvement.

Cette position « debout » était guère confortable. Et le fait de ne pas voir a deux centimètres n'améliora en rien sa situation.

D'autres bruits de chaînes se firent entendre. Probablement dans d'autres cellules. Elle tenta d'émettre un son, mais un étrange bâillon l'en empêcha. Cela devait être pareil pour les autres prisonniers.

_Pourquoi emprisonnent-ils des individus ? Sommes-nous des réserves pour leur repas ?_

Un bruit de porte arriva jusqu'aux oreilles de la jeune asgardienne. Accompagnée de pas, sur un sol en pierre.

« Voilà la nouvelle prisonnière, Nehan. On s'est contenté d'elle. Une Bête Gardienne était avec eux. Prendre le garçon aurait augmenter le taux d'échec.

\- Ton équipe n'est pas rentrée… Je pensais que les Gardiens n'avaient plus tellement de pouvoirs…

\- Nous le pensions tous. Elle a dû en préserver une infime partie. Mais avec les gemmes disparues, elle ne pourra les retrouver.

\- Ça m'attriste quand même d'avoir perdu tant de nos soldats. J'espère que tu vas pouvoir nous dire où sont les gemmes, asgardienne. »

Le bâillon disparu. Mais Signi constata qu'elle n'entendait plus rien à part les deux nihilitters devant elle.

« Nous avons isolé l'espace de ta cellule. Maintenant réponds à ma question. Où sont les gemmes ?

_Ils arrivent à lire en moi ?!_

\- Je ne sais pas. Elles ont disparu à votre arrivée. »

Le chef des nihilitter claqua ce qu'on pouvait identifier comme langue dans sa bouche.

« Non, ce n'est pas très correct, asgardienne. C'est homme avait encore les pierres quand nous sommes arrivés. Nous, on a fait que reprendre ce qu'on nous a volé. L'homme, lui, a disparu avec les gemmes. Les miens s'en souviennent encore. Ça nous a grandement affaiblis. »

Signi était en colère. C'était de leur fait que ceux qui avaient disparus à cause de Thanos, avaient disparu à nouveau. Et ils osaient se plaindre devant elle.

« Si vous n'étiez pas venu, vous n'auriez perdu personne.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. La loi qui régit cet univers n'a pas été très juste. A l'origine, nous étions égaux, vous et nous. Même quantité de matière que d'antimatière. Puis soudainement. Paf, un déséquilibre, en notre défaveur. Il était peut-être infime au début, mais ça n'a pas empêché la matière de nous bouffer. On a été contraint de fuir au-delà des limites de cet univers. Et je peux vous dire, que ce nouvel espace d'accueil, n'était guère chaleureux. Nous avons attendu des milliards d'années, en espérant qu'à nouveau, cet équilibre sera rompu. Et notre souhait a été exaucé.

Certes, ça a été long, ça s'est fait petit à petit. Mais quand celui que vous appelez Thanos a éliminé la moitié de la vie dans l'univers, ça nous a bien aidé. Et vous avez commis l'erreur de la faire réapparaître. On avait commencé à se renforcer quand ils se sont retrouvés chez nous. Quand ils sont repartis, ça nous a montré le chemin vers votre monde. L'utilisation finale des gemmes, eh bien, ça a été notre ticket de métro.

\- Vous voulez dire que…

\- La folie de Thanos, votre irrépressible besoin de sauver les morts, et votre faiblesse nous a permis de venir. C'est comme si ce… Tony Stark nous avait invité. »

Signi voulu se déchainer, elle s'agita, mais elle ne gagna rien d'autres que des écorchures au niveau des poignets et des chevilles.

« Bon, donc, tu ne sais rien à propos de ces gemmes. Le garçon saura peut-être… Il est son fils, il sait donc peut-être quelque chose.

\- Non ! Morgan ne sait rien ! Il n'avait que quatre ans…

\- Tu sais, asgardienne. On peut savoir tant de chose qu'on ignore soi-même. Niran, nous repartons. J'ai quelqu'un à interroger. En attendant, asgardienne, profite de ton séjour ici, j'ignore combien de temps il peut durer.

Le bâillon reprit place dans sa bouche. L'espace particulier se dissout et les cliquetis des autres prisonniers revinrent à ses oreilles. Il fallait absolument qu'elle sorte d'ici.

* * *

Et voila, nous arrivons au terme de ce chapitre (et de cette fréquence de publication d'un chapitre par semaine surement). Si le chapitre vous a plus, que vous avez des avis, des conseils, etc, n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans une petite (ou grande) review.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici le chapitre 5. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en passant de word à l'éditeur de texte de fanfiction, mes italiques disparaissent. Et j'ai beau les remettre après, elles disparaissent de nouveau. Ca m'embête, beaucoup. Elles me servaient beaucoup, ces italiques, pour les pensées des personnages, et autres choses. Non, vraiment c'est dommage. Et pareil pour mes doubles retours à la ligne...

Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient (sauf mon histoire, et certains OCs, en attendant, y a plus d'OCs que de persos du MCU...)

Eh bien, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – Quoiqu'il en coûte**

_« T'es qui, toi ? »_

_Le jeune garçon se tenait devant des fortifications en bois et d'acier récupéré, à l'extérieur du village. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de sortir, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Bien sûr, il n'allait jamais bien loin. Il restait toujours aux abords, contemplant les vestiges de l'humanité, la forêt qui s'étendait, le ciel au-dessus. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'il avait prit cette habitude. Au début, c'était une cachette pour éviter les cours de combat. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça faisait toujours mal, et il était perclus de bleus à la fin. Puis le lendemain, c'étaient les courbatures. Et ça le gênait pour bricoler._

_En revanche, c'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre à l'extérieur. Dans ce coin-là en tout cas. A rester contempler le monde. Et il était certain que ce quelqu'un n'était pas du village. Après tout, il avait mémorisé le visage de tout le monde._

_La jeune fille se retournait vers lui. Elle devait avoir son âge, peut-être un peu plus jeune. Mais elle resta silencieuse. Le regard incrédule. Alors le jeune garçon réitéra sa question._

_« T'es qui ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu au village. »_

_Le garçon s'avança vers elle, bien que prudemment. Instinctivement, il se comportait devant elle comme s'il avait trouvé un petit animal sauvage. La petite fille ne semblait pas craintive, et le laissa s'approcher._

_« Tu t'es perdu ? »_

_Le garçon regarda aux alentours. Il pensait cette solution impossible. Aucun autre camp d'hommes était à l'horizon, et elle ne venait certainement pas du village. Une enfant de cet âge ne pouvait s'aventurer seule dans les contrées sauvages. Lui-même du haut de ses huit ans, ne voulait pas s'approcher de la forêt._

_Le garçon essayait de lui parler, et surtout de lui faire dire quelque chose. Mais rien n'y fit. La petite fille était toujours muette._

_Puis le garçon entendit de l'agitation dans le village. Et une voix féminine retentir. Il n'avait plus le temps de rester ici. Si on découvrait qu'il avait trouvé un moyen de sortir, on boucherait son passage secret, et peut-être même qu'ils l'attacheraient tous._

_Le jeune garçon se retourna alors pour retourner chez lui. Mais une pression soudaine au bras le retint. La petite fille l'avait attrapé et le fixait. Avec ses yeux… des yeux qui submergèrent le petit garçon ce jour-là. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyait des comme ça. Tel des pierres précieuses. La première fois que la petite fille s'était retournée vers lui, il les avait perçus vert. Mais maintenant, il les voyait d'un bleu cristallin. Et il se noyait dedans. Ils étaient tellement fascinant. Et inexplicable._

_« Pars pas. »_

_La petite venait de parler pour la première fois. Avec une voix tellement pure, et claire. Ça y ressemblait presque à un chant._

_Des appels le firent sursauter. De l'autre côté des barrières, il entendait son nom être hurlé de tous les côtés. Il reconnut aussi la voix de sa mère. Des frissons parcoururent son corps. De retour à la maison, il allait se faire gronder. Sévèrement._

_Il regarda la petite fille. Ses yeux lui demandaient de rester. Et elle lui avait parlé. Elle le tenait toujours au bout de son bras. Ça ne tenait qu'à lui de répondre à son geste. Et il le fit. Il s'assit à côté d'elle._

_« Je reste un peu plus longtemps »._

_La petite lui fit un câlin avec un grand sourire._

_« Tu m'as pas dit qui tu étais._

_\- Parce que je ne sais pas. Personne ne me l'a dit. J'ai toujours été toute seule._

_\- Comment as-tu réussi à venir ici alors ? »_

_La petite le regardait interloquée._

_« Bah j'ai marché. Et je suis arrivée ici. »_

_Ce fut le petit garçon qui la regarda surpris. Il ne voulut pas lui dire que l'extérieur était dangereux. Que d'étranges êtres s'attaquaient aux humains pour en faire leur larbin. Mais pourquoi lui faire peur ? Surtout qu'elle avait l'air de dire vrai._

_« Et tu vas continuer à marcher ?, préféra-t-il demander._

_\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois pas. Si tu promets de venir me voir tous les jours. »_

_La petite semblait soudainement trouver le sol très intéressant. Le petit garçon ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il n'avait eu que très peu d'amis de son âge. Et encore moins arrivaient à survivre._

_« Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas avec moi, à l'intérieur ? Tu serais à l'abri._

_\- Non… je.. je ne peux pas… je ne veux pas non plus. Il y a beaucoup trop de gens. Je suis bien qu'avec toi ! »_

_La petite resserra encore plus fort son emprise sur le jeune garçon._

_« Mais je croyais que tu n'avais rencontré personne._

_\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Tout le monde me veut. Mais ils me font tous tellement de mal. »_

_Des larmes coulèrent de ses petites joues d'enfant. Le petit garçon devait avouer qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose dans ses propos. Mais soit. Ça serait leur petit secret à tous les deux. Leur moment à eux, privé, que personne ne viendrait ennuyer._

_« Promit, je viendrais te voir, demain, après-demain, et le jour d'encore après ! Jusqu'à l'infini ! Mais promet-moi de ne jamais être en danger !_

_\- Oui ! Promit. »_

_Les deux jeunes gens restèrent ainsi, à jouer, à parler, à rigoler ensemble. Puis soudainement, le petit garçon eut une idée._

_« Tu n'as pas de prénom, il faut que je t'en trouve un alors !_

_\- Un prénom ?_

_\- Oui, moi, je m'appelle Morgan, et toi, mmmh, oui je sais, Infinity !_

_\- Infinity ?_

_\- Comme tes yeux aux couleurs infinies. »_

_La petite souris et acquiesça, portant fièrement son nouveau prénom._

_La vue des deux enfants se brouillèrent, tous les deux, à jouer dans leur jardin secret._

_Morgan se réveilla. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve._

_« Infinity… »_

Ça faisait déjà bien cinq ou six ans qui s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Elle avait soudainement disparu un jour. Il se souvint l'avoir cherché, cherché et encore cherché. Il avait résisté de prévenir qui que ce soit. Il s'était rappelé qu'elle ne voulait pas rencontrer d'autres personnes, parce qu'elle en avait peur, qu'ils lui feraient du mal. Même après des jours de recherches, il sortait toujours et l'attendait dans leur cachette habituelle.

Puis ce jour était arrivé.

Morgan secoua sa tête. Non, il ne voulait pas s'en rappeler. Il voulait garder ce souvenir de bonheur que lui avait procuré son rêve. Et puis il avait d'autre chat à fouetter maintenant. Il avait déjà perdu beaucoup trop de monde. Sa priorité était de soigner Ama, de retrouver Signi, et après, il retrouverait Infinity. Le jeune homme se leva, s'habilla de sa nouvelle invention qui n'imita pour le moment qu'un habit normal. Un simple débardeur noir, un pantalon large, des bottes courtes, une longue veste. Puis il sortit de sa tente.

Morgan traversa le camp. Ça ne faisait qu'une journée qu'il avait intégré cette sorte de bande rebelle avec Amarock. La louve s'était réveillée il y a peu. Et elle avait l'air terriblement affaiblie. Elle devait se nourrir. Mais Morgan n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de nourriture physique dont elle avait besoin, ou du pouvoir des gemmes. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de se proposer d'aider à la chasse. Il ne pouvait demander à ces gens d'offrir de la viande à la louve alors qu'ils en manquaient eux-mêmes. Alors il avait décidé d'y aller récupérer ses propres ressources. Puis il en profiterait pour inspecter les alentours. Ce n'était pas par hasard qu'ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Les nihilitters les avaient attendu. La question, c'était pourquoi. Que voulaient-ils ? Que recherchaient-ils ? Tout ce que Morgan pouvait deviner, c'est que c'était lié à la mort des Avengers et des villageois. Certains étaient devenus des infestés d'ailleurs. Mais ça voulait dire que le massacre perpétrait n'était pas leur objectif principal. Ou cherchaient-ils l'annihilation totale ? Mais l'enlèvement de Signi contredisait la théorie. Ils auraient tout fait pour les éliminer, un enlèvement aurait été inutile.

_Ils veulent des informations… Et si Signi ne les satisfait pas, il en sera vite fini d'elle. On n'a pas de temps à perdre._

Morgan scanna, identifia, analysa pendant bien une heure les alentours. Tous les gens du camp étaient des individus armés et préparés au combat. Ils avaient tous entre vingt et quarante ans en général. Un ingénieur avait développé une bombe qui permettait de disperser les nihilitters pendant un court laps de temps, mais suffisant pour sauver sa peau. Ils étaient nomades, et Morgan avait apprit qu'ils ne restaient sur place que trois à cinq jours avant de repartir. Ça les rendait plus difficile à capturer, et les nihilitters ne voulait clairement pas dépenser leurs ressources inutilement.

Ils avaient réussi à créer des sortes de barrières de protection, portatives, qui permettait de protéger le périmètre du camp. Morgan les avait étudiés, et il avait supposé que ce fût encore un moyen défensif permettant de ralentir la progression des êtres d'antimatière.

_Mais pas de les vaincre_

Quand il était de retour avec les chasseurs, ils avaient rapporté suffisamment de viande pour nourrir correctement la louve. Elle regagna suffisamment de forces pour se déplacer, mais elle n'en avait pas assez recouvré pour reprendre sa taille normale.

« Au moins, tu prends moins de places, lui fit remarquer Morgan.

\- Très drôle, petit homme.

\- Je suis plus grand que toi là.

\- Tu es petit en âge. Peut-être bébé homme te convient mieux ?

\- Non, ça va… »

Les hommes du camp les avaient regardés bizarrement quand ils avaient parlé ensemble la première fois. Il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas fréquent, une louve qui parle.

Morgan avait recherché dans les vieilles bases de données sur le net pour trouver des informations sur les Bêtes Gardiennes. Mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose. Il avait tenté de faire la comparaison avec la mythologie chinoise, mais ça ne convainc pas la louve.

« Comme si je m'aventurais dans les contrées humaines…

\- C'est ce que tu fais là.

\- Est-ce encore réellement humain ? »

L'homme qui semblait être le chef de cette bande de rebelles les avait interrompus dans leur conversation. Comme les autres, c'était un homme normal, sans pouvoir, sans génie particulier. Mais il savait diriger un groupe. Il connaissait tous ses camarades, leurs talents, leurs points faibles, et savait user de chacun. Puis il avait ce quelque chose qui donnait envie de se battre à ses côtés. Morgan y tomberait presque dedans s'il n'avait pas autre chose à faire. A la place, il essaya de prendre exemple sur cet homme. Précisément sur le fait de savoir manier de potentiels alliés. Le jeune homme savait qu'il devait apprendre à se servir des autres. Mais il n'avait pas la conscience pour. L'idée que ces gens meurent par sa faute ne lui plaisait guère. Ama elle-même lui avait recommandé de ne pas hésiter à se servir d'elle s'il en avait besoin. Jusque-là, elle agissait d'elle-même. Et c'est probablement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas organisés, que malgré leur pouvoir, à Ama et Signi, et son ingéniosité, ils s'étaient fait avoir.

Il avait demandé à la louve pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui prenait le commandement. Elle avait plus d'expérience, un instinct bien plus développé. Et pourtant… Il laissa son armure prendre sa véritable forme et regarda ce qu'il restait du bouclier de Captain America. Il l'avait fixé sur son avant-bras gauche, plus en tant que souvenir, que bouclier véritable.

« C'est à toi qu'ils l'ont confié. C'est toi qu'il a formé. Ils savaient tous que c'était la fin pour eux. »

Mais Morgan ne comprenait toujours pas. Signi avait connu plus de batailles. Elle avait été formée par Thor et même Odin. Loki lui avait donné des bases sur la magie.

« Pour être une Valkyrie, Signi a le sens du combat, elle sait ruser, s'adapter. Mais ce qui va au-delà… »

Même s'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre encore. Il s'était promis de ne pas faillir à son devoir. La veille, il avait passé la soirée à observer l'homme dirigeait son groupe. Il avait enregistré chaque parole, chaque geste, chaque regard. Tout ce qui faisait cet homme un meneur, que les autres suivaient.

Il repensait à chaque petite ou grosse décision qu'avait prise l'homme. S'il en doutait lui-même. Si c'était le cas, alors il ne le montrait pas. Le soir, il réfléchissait à quelle décision il aurait prise, s'il était le chef. Pourquoi l'homme avait prit telle ou telle décision. Il avait veillé toute la nuit. Puis quand il avait arrêté son devoir, il repensa au sauvetage de Signi. Puis au fonctionnement des Nihilitter. Comment arrivaient-ils à avoir l'ascendance dans un environnement hostile. Puis il s'était endormi.

« Je suis soulagé que cette étrange louve aille mieux. Une Bête Gardienne donc. »

Morgan vit qu'il semblait étudier la louve.

_Il cherche à comprendre._

« Le jeune homme m'a raconté rapidement ce que vous avez vécu récemment. Alors, c'est donc bien la fin des Avengers. »

Morgan vit les poils de la louve s'hérisser. Non, aux yeux d'Ama, les Avengers n'étaient pas une histoire révolue. Elle ne faisait que se poursuivre à travers de nouveaux futurs héros. Mais elle garda contenance. Parce qu'elle savait qu'ils avaient besoin d'allier.

Ama sait garder son calme. Mais elle veut voir la fin de cette guerre. Ama aussi a dû vivre de terribles choses quand j'y pense.

Morgan et Signi avaient posé beaucoup de questions le jour où ils avaient rencontré Ama pour la première fois, et qu'ils rentraient chez eux. Mais Ama avait souvent été évasive, ou silencieuse. Ou sinon, elle retournait les questions aux deux autres. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'elle venait du grand nord. Et qu'elle savait, en quelque sorte, que les Avengers d'autrefois étaient finis. Signi lui avait demandé pourquoi n'avait-elle pas rejoint le quartier général des Avengers. Leur force unie aurait pu changer la donne. Ama n'avait pas directement répondu. Seulement des sous-entendus.

_Mais maintenant je sais pourquoi. Ils n'ont jamais pu se relever après leur dernière défaite. Et les nihilitters les ont finis._

L'homme se tourna cette fois vers Morgan. Sa stature avait changé. Il était venu amical, sourire aux lèvres, aura sympathique. Maintenant, il arborait une expression sérieuse. Il ne parlait pas au gamin Morgan Stark. Mais au jeune homme venu remplacer les Avengers.

« Et maintenant, qu'attends-tu de nous ? »

Oui… Il devait utiliser les autres. Vaincre les nihilitter ensemble pour sauver l'humanité. Quoiqu'il en coûte. S'il voulait un avenir pour le genre humain, pour ce monde. Cet univers même. Il fallait poursuivre le combat. Et pour cela, il fallait renverser le rapport de force.

Alors, il se servirait de quiconque capable de se battre, voulant participer à cette guerre. Les nihilitters n'étaient pas immortels. Si on suivait certaines théories, ils étaient comme eux. D'une certaine façon.

« Nous devons vaincre l'antimatière. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils nous ont surpassé. Mais techniquement, ils sont plus faibles que nous. Ils vivent dans un environnement qui les détruit.

\- Matière et antimatières vouées à s'autodétruire, c'est ça ? Comment ont-ils pu avoir l'avantage sur nous ?

\- Ils étaient préparés. Et l'espèce humaine affaibli. Je vous rappelle que ça a eu lieu juste après le combat final contre Thanos. Les Avengers avaient gagné. Mais la moitié de l'humanité venait à peine de revenir. L'utilisation des gemmes leur a créé un chemin d'accès jusqu'à notre univers. Et le coût du passage à dû être toutes les vies que Bruce Banner avait ramené.

\- Parce que les disparus ont redisparu de suite après leur venue surprise. Je m'en rappelle. »

_Evidemment que tu dois t'en rappeler. Tu devais avoir des proches, des amis, tu avais dû ressentir la joie de les retrouver et quelques heures plus tard, le chagrin de les perdre à nouveau._

« Donc vous devez comprendre pourquoi nous avons perdu, la première fois. Ils avaient encore la force des gemmes, récemment activées. Et un monde très affaibli. Mais si vous et moi sommes encore là, c'est qu'ils ne veulent pas prendre de risques. Aucune armée composée entièrement de nihilitter ne s'est aventuré au-delà de leur cité. »

L'homme s'avança vers la frontière du camp, observant l'horizon inconnu. Morgan le suivit du regard, se tournant vers lui. Amarock restait assise et écoutait soigneusement. Et elle commença à penser que le petit homme avait peut-être un peu grandit. Il ne s'était écoulé qu'une nuit quand elle est tombée inconsciente. Et pourtant, il avait réussi à se calmer. Et à le garder. Ce qui lui permettait d'user convenablement de son cerveau.

\- Ils ne voyagent que par deux ou par trois. Le reste, ce sont leurs rats de laboratoires.

\- Oui. C'est un essai pour reproduire leurs forces probablement. Utiliser la vie, comme une forme d'énergie capable de reproduire l'antimatière.

\- Vraiment ? Je ne vois que des zombies qui ne peuvent pas nous infliger leur affliction.

\- Peut-être, mais si vous observez bien, leur affliction se développe.

\- Des sacs d'antimatière ?

\- Ou d'une hybride improbable entre nos deux éléments. Ils ont des combinaisons qui les protègent de la matière. Si elles sont d'antimatières, elles devraient finir par se désagréger avec le temps. Si elles sont de matières, elles agiraient plus comme des barbelées sur eux. Ils ont profité du peu d'énergie qui leur restait des gemmes comme stock de survie et ont profité de faire une culture.

\- Donc ils s'adaptent très rapidement.

-Ils ont passé des millions d'années à lorgner notre univers. Des millions d'années à réfléchir. Ils ont vécu aux frontières. Nous avions déjà eu des preuves de l'antimatière, ce qui veut dire qu'ils essayaient toujours de pénétrer notre univers. Rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de faire des tests et des découvertes. »

L'homme claqua sa langue. Mais un sourire au coin de sa bouche apparut. Il se tourna à son tour vers la louve et Morgan.

« J'ai vu les dégâts qu'a pu causer la louve sur eux. Ils n'ont pas résisté à son hurlement.

\- Les six pierres d'infinités, où peut-être leur créateur m'ont doté d'une portion infime de leur pouvoir. Je les ai utilisés à ce moment-là, mais je ne peux réacquérir ma puissance complète sans les gemmes.

\- Mais malgré tout, ils peuvent mourir. Votre amie, elle en a tué un, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, leur point faible, c'est leur combinaison. Sans elle, ils ne survivront pas. Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux encore. »

Morgan et l'homme se fixèrent du regard. L'homme s'adossa contre une barricade.

« Alors, je réitère ma question. Qu'attends-tu de mon groupe, petit ?

\- Que faisons front commun contre les nihilitters. Je n'ai pas les ressources nécessaires pour vous produire l'équivalent de mon armure. Mais je peux au moins apporter des améliorations.

\- En échange, tu comptes sur nous comme tes soldats ?

\- Plutôt de l'entraide. Je ne suis pas un général. Vous oui. On repoussera les nihilitters, et nous irons sauver Signi.

\- Dans tous les cas, faut repousser les nihilitters. Marché conclu ».

Morgan et l'homme validèrent leur alliance par une poignée de main.

* * *

Signi semblait méditer. Bien que dans une position fort inconfortable. Elle avait passé toute la nuit (bien qu'elle n'eût aucune conscience du temps qui passait dehors) à essayer de s'agiter, à forcer pour se détacher. Mais ses chaînes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

A la place, elle méditait, concentrant sa magie. Elle se répétait les leçons que lui avait donné Loki. Elle n'avait pas une maîtrise égale à Loki, mais elle s'y exerçait souvent. Depuis ses tentatives acharnées de tuer Thor et de prendre le trône d'Asgard, elle n'avait plus bénéficier de ses cours. Et tout espoir d'en avoir de nouveaux s'étaient volatilisés à sa mort.

_Loki aurait trouvé un moyen, j'en suis sûre. Ce ne sont que des chaînes…_

Mais avant de se détacher, Signi tentait d'identifier le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Tâche plutôt difficile, car elle semblait entourer d'antimatière.

_C'est comme des cocons. Je sais que nous sommes plusieurs prisonniers dans ce cocon. Et chaque cocon est isolé. La téléportation est la seule méthode pour s'échapper. Si je sors, je me ferais éliminer par un environnement d'antimatière. A moins que…_

Signi se rappela ce que lui avait expliqué Morgan. Les combinaisons. Si elle en portait une, elle pourrait traverser l'antimatière. Mais pour cela, faudrait la faire fonctionner à l'inverse. Ou réussir a se servir de ce cocon comme armure. S'il est dans un espace d'antimatière, mais qu'elle, elle est sauve, il fonctionne exactement à l'inverse de leur combinaison.

_Déplacer un cocon… c'est pas comme faire bouger un couteau à beurre dans les airs… Surtout dans une matière complètement inconnue._

Mais Signi n'avait pas le temps, elle le savait. Ce Nehan allait s'attaquer à Morgan pour lui soutirer des informations qu'il n'avait pas. Il était hors de question que ces choses lui fassent du mal, le tuent, ou l'infestent.

Signi inspira un bon coup. Les yeux fermés, elle modélisa le « cocon » dans sa tête. L'ensemble des pièces et des prisonniers. Puis tenta d'appeler les vents. Mais comment les appeler dans de l'antimatière ? Fallait-il faire des anti-vents ? Si oui, c'est quoi un anti-vent ?

_Essaie d'aller à l'opposé de ce que tu fais habituellement_

Signi ouvrit les yeux. Action complètement inutile, puisqu'elle était dans l'obscurité.

« Loki ? C'était toi ? »

Non, Loki était mort. Thor le lui avait dit. Puis il n'y avait personne dans sa cellule, et il ne faisait pas partit des prisonniers. Elle l'aurait senti.

Malgré tout, elle suivi son conseil, et tenta la technique inverse pour produire sa magie.

Une brise souffla. Ca marchait ! Elle sentait le cocon réagir à la brise. Même si c'était imperceptible pour les cinq sens normaux.

Plus qu'à intensifier le phénomène.

_Il faut que je le fasse bien mille fois plus fort pour espérer sortir de cette prison noire._

Mais intensifier le vent mille fois, c'était presque au niveau de Thor avec la foudre. Mais Thor était né dieu du tonnerre, c'était évident pour lui de la manipuler. Elle n'était qu'une asgardienne apte à la magie. Elle avait un certain niveau pour son âge, certes. Mais ça ne suffirait pas.

_Non… Je ne suis pas née déesse du vent, du tonnerre ou de quoique ce soit d'autres. Mais je dois le devenir. Pour tous ceux que j'ai perdu, et pour ceux que je peux encore sauver._

Signi se concentra. Intensément. Elle ne l'avait jamais autant fait. Elle sentit ses ressources se faire aspirer. Mais elle redoubla d'effort.

Les vents gagnèrent en intensité. Petit à petit. Et elle continua. Encore et encore. Un vent qui peut égaler les orages de Thor. Non… Une tempête qui pourrait surpasser le dieu du Tonnerre.

Thor avait perdu contre les Nihilitters. Elle devait donc le surpasser pour les vaincre.

La tempête se réveilla. Et du tonnerre y surgit. Elle sentit alors qu'elle n'était pas seule à invoquer ses pouvoirs. Et le seul qui maîtrisait les éclairs…

_Thor ! Il est ici ! Dans l'un de ces autres cocons, et il a senti ma magie._

La tempête orageuse retentit de plus belle. Le « cocon » commença à se désolidariser de sa place. Les secousses la réveillèrent de sa méditation. Elle se sentait entièrement épuisée, vidée. Mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter là. Il fallait se libérer maintenant. Elle puisa encore dans sa magie, encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les flammes finissent par faire fondre les chaînes. Les flammes et l'air. Ses éléments de prédilection.

Ses entraves lâchèrent. Et en même temps, des nihilitters pénétrèrent dans la prison. Elle devait s'échapper avant qu'ils la trouvent. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'identifier dans quel milieu se trouvait actuellement la prison. Mais ni une ni deux, elle brisa le mur et s'élança dans le vide. Elle sentit une vive douleur sur sa jambe et son bras gauche. Mais le reste n'avait rien. Elle était pile à la frontière entre les deux. Elle s'extrait aussi vite qu'elle put de la zone d'antimatière, et aperçu l'autre prison s'écraser.

_Thor est là-bas. J'en suis convaincu._

Dès qu'elle se réceptionna au sol, et ignorant les douleurs d'un bras et d'une jambe qui avait commencé à être grignoté, elle s'élança au plus vite vers l'autre bâtiment effondré.

_Si je peux ramener Thor avec nous, alors…_

Signi arriva. Thor était bien là, et avec Captain Marvel. Ils avaient pris le risque de les enfermer ensemble. Que c'était idiot.

Par contre, l'un comme l'autre étaient encore en plus mauvais état qu'elle.

Quand elle se précipita sur Thor qui avait de grandes difficultés à se lever.

« Ah ah ! Signi ! Tu vas surpasser Loki, c'est certain. Et peut-être moi, mais dans trois mille ans.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de rigoler, Thor ! On doit s'échapper. Captain Marvel, vous êtes capable de vous débrouiller ?

\- Oui, ça va, il a usé du peu de force qu'il avait pour t'aider. »

Mais trop tard, d'autres nihilitters arrivèrent. Ils étaient trois ou quatre.

Ils ne se déplacent jamais en surnombre…

Signi tenta de porter Thor, mais elle fut obligée de mettre un genou à terre. Elle avait épuisé toutes ses forces pour provoquer la tempête, brûler ses chaînes et venir jusqu'ici. Mais il était hors de question de se faire capturer à nouveau.

« Est-ce que… le gamin aussi a été…

\- Non Carol, il est entre de bonnes pattes. »

Si Carol Danvers avait le temps de montrer sa surprise face au dernier mot utilisé par Signi, elle aurait relevé un sourcil d'incompréhension. Mais ce n'était pas le moment pour ça. Tout ce qu'elle put dire fut :

« Je vois »

Elle sourit. C'était rare. Ce n'était pas son sourire d'orgueil. Non c'était un sourire apaisé. Et elle s'élança dans les airs à l'assaut d'un Nihilitter, concentrant ses pouvoirs.

Thor lui mit la main à l'épaule.

« File Signi… Va retrouver Mini-Stark.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Thor ? Tu n'es pas en état ! On doit rentrer tous ensemble.

\- Ça n'arrivera pas Signi. Et puis, le grand Thor ne fuit jamais. »

Thor se posta face à face avec Signi. La regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Je te confie Asgard. Et ma hache. Et mon marteau si t'en es digne. Alors, bats-toi pour cette planète. Notre peuple a déjà perdu son foyer une fois, ne laisse pas ça arriver deux fois. »

Thor lui remis entre les mains la hache qu'il avait fait forger en risquant sa vie pour vaincre Thanos.

« Mais peut-être que t'en feras une nouvelle arme qui te correspond mieux un jour ».

Et Thor, sans attendre une quelconque réponse de Signi, se lança dans le combat, avec son marteau. Il savait qu'elle n'allait pas être d'accord. Surtout quand elle connaissait son état. Thor n'avait plus de quoi invoquer ses éclairs. Il tenait à peine debout.

Captain Marvel allait guère mieux, mais elle n'hésita pas à prendre Signi pour l'éloigner du combat.

« Signi, ton combat n'est pas encore là. Tu dois sauver le petit, n'oublie pas ! »

Carol attendit d'avoir la confirmation de Signi. La jeune asgardienne serrait tellement fort le manche de la hache qu'elle se fit saigner. Mais ils avaient raison. Et c'était le plus douloureux. Alors elle acquiesça. Laissa Carol repartir au combat pour lui gagner du temps. Et elle regroupa le peu de ses forces pour courir et sortir du camp ennemi.

_Je vous le promets… je ferais tout pour vous retrouver… quoiqu'il en coûte._

* * *

William marchait au milieu d'une prairie, parsemée de cadavres d'infestés. Il marchait avec un air altier. Faisant tournoyer sa canne dans ses mains. Au bout de son trajet, une immense falaise. Et comme tailler dans la pierre de cette falaise, une sorte d'abri.

« Eh bien, je crois bien avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais. Toutefois… »

L'homme à l'accent anglais, était arrivé au niveau de la cabane taillée dans la pierre. Et il se retourna face à une jeune femme

« Je ne pensais pas que le fruit de mes recherches, aurait cette apparence. C'est plutôt incongru ».

La jeune femme le regarda avec intensité. Et méfiance. William eu une réaction surprise en voyant ses yeux.

« Eh bien, vous avez des yeux bien étrange, mademoiselle. On dirait qu'ils brillent d'une infinité de couleurs ».

* * *

Et un chapitre terminé encore. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, et à la semaine prochaine (je l'espère). N'hésitez pas à commenter, je suis preneuse de tout avis.


End file.
